


The Way You Kiss Me Will Work Each Time

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming out (sort of), Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking, pansexual Garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “Fuck, you’re cute,” Cal says, though it’s quiet and Garrett can’t really be sure he’s heard him right.And just like that two things become really clear to Garrett:One (1)Cal Price is really fucking attractiveTwo (2)Garrett would really like to kiss him





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> well ladies and gents. Here we are with me starting yet another fic because there really isn't enough out there with Garrett and Cal and that's just not okay
> 
> This will be chaptered, and I have ideas but no clue how long it'll go, so if you have suggestions, feel free to comment them!
> 
> (also title from Georgia by Vance Joy. go listen to it. It'll definitely make you feel things)
> 
> enjoy!

It’s the end of summer before senior year and majority of Creekwood’s upcoming seniors can be found at the end of summer beach party hosted at Taylor Metternich’s family beach house. 

Garrett originally wasn’t going to go, but then he got in another fight with his dad so he figured he might as well go blow off some steam. Besides, all of his friends are going to be there and he really does have pretty bad FOMO, even if he hates to admit it. 

So that’s how Garrett finds himself drunk on a log at 11pm the night before he’s supposed to start his last year of high school.

“You okay?” 

Garrett looks up to see Cal Price, someone who he’s honestly never had a real conversation with, standing there looking more concerned than he probably should. 

“Peachy, Price,” Garrett says and then laughs at the alliteration. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Cal asks and Garrett shakes his head so hard he almost keels over. 

They sit in silence for a bit, and to fight off the awkward feeling creeping in, Garrett just drains the rest of his cup, but when that’s gone, he has nothing else to occupy himself with so instead he just opens his big, dumb mouth.

“So, what brings you to my log?” 

Cal looks at Garrett with a look that’s like he can’t decide if he should laugh at him or answer him seriously. He goes with a mixture of both.

“You looked lonely over here, and I don’t like letting people drink alone,” Cal says, laughing a bit as he answers. 

“Ah,” Garrett says. “Thanks for the company, then. I was sitting with Bram and Spier, but they… went somewhere…”

“I see,” Cal says, nodding.

“So, like, what’s your deal, Cal? We don’t ever talk,” Garrett says very bluntly.

Cal smirks again and Garrett wishes for one of those cartoon weight things to just fall from the sky and knock him out. 

“Well, I’d say we don’t talk because we don’t exactly run in similar circles, Mr. Soccer Star,” Cal says teasingly. 

Garrett rolls his eyes, at least he thinks he does, and he tries to come up with something witty to say back, but instead he just says, “I liked your play.”

_“Oliver?”_ Cal asks and Garrett nods. “That wasn’t really my play, but thanks.”

“Bram made me go see it like, three times to watch Spier who didn’t even speak,” Garrett explains. “Aren’t you like the stage manager or something? Doesn’t that make you like the… oh… what’s the _High School Musical_ reference? The… playmaker or some shit?”

Cal outright laughs at that, full body and everything. Garrett laughs, too, that or he would start to feel very uncomfortable at Cal laughing at him. Might as well join in so he’s laughing _with_ him. 

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Cal says, though it’s quiet and Garrett can’t really be sure he’s heard him right.

And just like that two things become really clear to Garrett:   
**One (1)** Cal Price is really fucking attractive  
 **Two (2)** Garrett would really like to kiss him

That then of course leads to a bit of a mental spiral as he realizes, wait a minute, maybe he’s not as straight as he thought he was. Huh. Ain’t that some shit.

“You okay?” Cal asks again, and Garrett realizes he’s been staring at Cal’s mouth for probably way longer than is ever socially acceptable. 

“Fine, just… probably should stop drinking now,” Garrett says, setting down his already empty cup as if to make a point. 

“Did you drive here?” Cal asks, a hint of concern clear in his voice. 

“Um, yeah, but I think… I think Bram was maybe going to drive my truck back for me. He said he’d DD tonight,” Garrett says and suddenly, his feet decide he’s getting up now and he’s standing. 

“Okay,” Cal says, voice still not sounding very sure. 

Garrett starts heading towards the house and Cal follows after him. Garrett likes that Cal has this sudden sort of protectiveness over Garrett and doesn’t want to let him out of his sight. 

“I should just check in with Bram,” Garrett says, like he needs to explain himself.

“Sure sure,” Cal says. 

Garrett wanders through the house for a while, taking in his classmates in various states throughout the house. A few greet him and he gives them a nod or high five in response, but doesn’t stay or even slow his pace. He’s a man on a mission. 

Garrett finally finds Bram with a sleepy Simon curled in his side in the basement. Bram looks up when Garrett hovers in front of him and gives him an apologetic look.

“I think we may need to stay here,” Bram says. “Simon’s out and I can’t take him home like this. I also don’t really want to risk him getting sick in your truck.”

“Okay,” Garrett says, running his hand through his hair as he considers his options. 

“Nick can probably still drive and I think he was just going to get an Uber with Abby and Leah a bit ago if you want to check if they’re still here,” Bram says voice sheepish and Garrett knows he feels really bad about this. 

“I can drive,” Cal says and Garrett jumps at the sound of his voice, forgetting momentarily that he was there. 

“Ah, Price!” Garrett says, clapping him on the shoulder. “You live saver.”

“Are you sure you’re good to drive?” Bram asks, voice quiet and unsure.

“Yeah, I haven’t had anything to drink tonight,” Cal says. “I was acting as patrol for Taylor to make sure things didn’t get too out of hand.”

Garrett fishes his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Cal. They say their goodbyes to Bram and the unconscious Simon and then head outside. As they approach Garrett’s old truck, Garrett starts to realize the small flaw in their plan.

“Um. This is awkward, but… how are you going to get home?” Garrett asks, stopping at the back of his truck.

Cal stops, too, and looks up at Garrett. “Uh, I was just going to walk. You live on my block.”

“Oh,” Garrett says, feeling stupid that he didn’t know that. 

“I’ve seen you on your morning runs before,” Cal says with a shrug like it’s something so innocent. “And I recognized your truck outside your house.” 

“Oh,” Garrett says again dumbly. 

“God, now you probably think I’m some sort of stalker. I swear I’m not,” Cal says, looking down at his feet. 

“I mean, I think I’d be quite lucky to have a stalker that looks like you,” Garrett says and yeah, he really should not have drank so much because here he is flirting with a boy, quite poorly, he might add.

Cal smiles though, big and toothy and maybe it’s not going as poorly as Garrett thought.

“So, shall we?” Cal asks and Garrett nods a bit too enthusiastically and dashes around to the passenger side. 

“This is a big moment for me,” Garrett says as Cal gets in and Garrett’s buckling his seat belt. “I typically only let Bram or myself drive. I don’t even let Ash drive.”

“Girlfriend?” Cal asks, sticking the key in the ignition.

“Ha, no,” Garrett says, shaking his head. “My older sister.”

“Oh, cool,” Cal says and, maybe Garrett was imagining it, but he looks slightly relieved when he smiles. 

“Have you driven a truck before?” Garrett asks as Cal turns it on and puts it in reverse to ease out of the spot Garrett parked in. 

“Um. Sort of,” Cal says. “My step-dad has one and I’ve driven it a few times. His is a bit different, though. It’s one of those F-350s.”

“Shit, those are nice,” Garrett says, running his fingers through his hair. “Makes mind look such a POS I suppose.”

“I like your truck better, though,” Cal says, easing down the street in drive now. “It has a lot of character. It suits you.”

“Thank you?” Garrett says, furrowing his brow. “Isn’t that sort of one of those things teachers say when they can’t say anything nice about a kid? ‘Johnny has a lot of character’ aka he’s a little shit.”

Cal laughs, loud and uninhibited, and it makes Garrett feel warm and mushy inside at making such a powerful sound come out of someone so small and delicate. Garrett smiles and watches Cal drive, admiring the way he seems to be being very careful and cautious.

“Well, I didn’t mean it like that,” Cal says after a moment. “I meant it as an actual compliment.”

“Well, I thank you, then,” Garrett says. “Um, and thank you for sort of saving my ass tonight, too.”

“Anytime,” Cal says. “I couldn’t leave an ass like yours hanging.”

“Calvin Price are you telling me you’ve checked out my ass?” Garrett says, laughing, but really on the inside he’s burning up.

“Maybe,” Cal says and then pauses, expression turning shy. “I’m sorry. That was… that was probably too much.”

“No, really, dude. It’s cool,” Garrett says, trying to be as nonchalant as possible and stretches his arm over the back of Cal’s headrest. “I’ve never been complimented on my ass before. I’m glad someone’s finally decided to notice all the squats I’ve been doing.”

Cal laughs full body again, and Garrett gives himself a mental high-five. Cal chances a glance at Garrett, but quickly looks back to the road when they make eye contact. 

They pass the rest of the few minute ride in silence, but it doesn’t feel as weird as it maybe should. Garrett likes how comfortable he feels with Cal, likes that he’s someone so different, but very unapologetically himself. Garrett could probably learn a thing or two from him.

Cal pulls up outside Garrett’s house and Cal turns off the car, but doesn’t get out. He holds the keys in his hand, staring down at them in his lap, not making any move to hand them to Garrett. Garrett watches Cal carefully, wondering what he’s thinking.

“Can I tell you something?” Cal says, not looking up. 

“Um, sure?” Garrett says, though it doesn’t sound confident at all and he mentally kicks himself for it.

“I’m sorry if this freaks you out or anything, but I just… I feel like I need to take the opportunity when I have it and… yeah. I like you,” Cal says, words fast and blending together. 

“I like you, too,” Garrett says, though he’s pretty sure his true meaning doesn’t come through.

“No, Garrett, like I _like you,”_ Cal says. “Like, want to buy you dinner, want to… want to kiss you type like you.”

Cal finally looks up at Garrett, nerves and a slight tinge of hope clear in his eyes. Garrett wants so badly just to kiss him right here right now, but he’s been drinking and he really doesn’t want his first kiss with a boy (which, yeah, he definitely wants to happen) to be when he’s still buzzed. 

“Can I tell _you_ something?” Garrett says, leaning forward and Cal nods. “I think I like you like that, too.”

“What?” Cal says, expression pure shock. 

“Yeah,” Garrett says. “Kind of caught me off guard, too. Yet… here we are.”

“Well, okay. Cool cool cool,” Cal says, head bobbing with each word. “Um. I guess, like, can I… can I get your number then?”

Cal scrunches his face all cute and Garrett laughs, full belly laughs. Garrett nods and pulls out his phone, handing it to Cal to add his number and tells him to text himself so he can have Garrett’s number, too. 

“Cool, um. So. I’m just going to say this because I’m still kind of drunk and I’m feeling brave, so,” Garrett says, tucking his phone back in his pocket and rubbing his hands down the front of his jeans. “I really want to kiss you. I just… I’m not going to. I want to be sober when I get to kiss you for the first time. This… I wasn’t expecting this, like at all, but I don’t want you to think… I don’t want you to worry that I don’t feel the same way because I do.”

“Okay,” Cal says, reaching over and picking up one of Garrett’s hands. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah, we’ll figure it out,” Garrett echos. 

“Also, just so you know,” Cal says. “I get it… and the fact that I’m a guy and you’ve, to my knowledge, only dated girls isn’t lost on me. I’m not planning on like, attacking you in the school hallway or anything. If you want to keep this under wraps until we get our own minds around it I’m okay with that.”

“Wow, um, yeah,” Garrett says. “I honestly didn’t even think about that. Clearly still drunk.”

Cal smiles and squeezes Garrett’s hand. “I’ll text you. Maybe we can hang out soon? Preferably both sober?”

“Definitely,” Garrett says and squeezes Cal’s hand back. 

Garrett’s not really sure what would have happened next if a light hadn’t turned on in his house distracting them both, but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from kissing Cal, so in a way he’s thankful. At the same time though, he knows he’s busted for sneaking out and is probably going to be in a lot of trouble.

“I should probably head in,” Garrett says, though nothing in his tone or body language supports his claim.

“Yeah, I need to get some sleep for tomorrow,” Cal agrees, but he, too, doesn’t make any move to leave. 

“Fuck, you’re cute. Okay, I need to go,” Garrett says, giving Cal another toothy smile before he exits the car. 

“Garrett.”

Garrett turns at the sound of his name and Cal tosses him his keys. Garrett raises them in thanks after catching them and then gives Cal a little wave. Garrett turns back to his house and forces himself not to look back at Cal, bracing himself for what he’s about to walk into when he goes inside. 

Thankfully, in a way, it’s Garrett’s dad that’s awake, if you can call drunk off his ass awake. He doesn’t acknowledge Garrett when Garrett passes him in the kitchen and so Garrett just heads upstairs and flops down on his bed, still fully dressed. 

Garrett’s phone buzzes a moment later and he picks it up, smiling like an idiot when he sees Cal’s name (or _Cal $,_ as Cal entered it into his phone). Garrett kicks off his shoes and opens the message. 

**Cal $:**   
_Is it weird I’m really glad Spier got so drunk?_   
_Because we probably wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t_

**Garrett:**  
 _Haha yeah remind me tomorrow to thank him for being so irresponsible ;)_

**Cal $:**   
_Good night, Garrett. Sleep well._

**Garrett:**   
_You too_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people!
> 
> here is chapter 2 :D
> 
> thank you so much for the love and support so far! 
> 
> I'm excited about this fic (even if my slow updates don't seem like it) so I hope you all like it!
> 
> enjoy!

The next morning when Garrett wakes up, he’s not exactly hungover, but he still finds himself regretting going out last night. 

Then he remembers Cal and he catches himself smiling, and okay, maybe it wasn’t all that bad. 

Garrett gets ready quickly and sneaks out of his house without running into either of his parents, his mom probably already at work and his dad won’t be awake for another few hours. 

The day passes in a blur. Garrett likes being back in school for the social aspect, sure. Garrett is not unpopular and he likes walking down the hall and attention everyone gives him with their various greetings. It feels good to be acknowledged. 

The whole ‘academics’ part though sucks balls. 

Garrett always considered himself fairly smart, though not totally driven all the time when it comes to school. He has to keep his grades up for soccer, so at least he has that to keep him mostly on track. Bram is also pretty good at keeping him up with his studies, though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

That all being said, Garrett does not pay attention to a single thing any of his teachers say today. 

At lunch, Garrett finally allows himself to do a scan of his surroundings in search of the one person he has yet to see today, the one person he’s been forcing himself not to seek out.

Garrett spots Cal almost immediately at the drama table with Taylor and that crew. Cal doesn’t notice Garrett right away, which isn’t surprising seeing as Garrett is three whole tables away and Cal seems pretty wrapped up in his conversation. 

But then not ten seconds later, he’s looking up and looking right at Garrett, flashing him a smile like he could just feel Garrett’s eyes on him and was finally giving in. 

Garrett grins back, blushing a little and then ducks his gaze, really not wanting to have to explain himself when his brain seems to be offline for the day. 

Spier and Bram are sitting close, having some private conversation about God knows what so Garrett decides to tune into whatever Leah, Abby, and NIck are discussing, but again he can’t really seem to get too into it. 

“Hey, you ended up getting home okay last night, right?” 

Garrett blinks a few times, then realizes everyone eyes are on him. Bram usually doesn’t speak to more than Simon at lunch, and that’s typically in quiet whispers, so hearing him address someone not immediately to his left or right at a regular volume drew everyone’s attention.

“Uh, yeah, I did,” Garrett mumbles, shoving some chips into his mouth. 

“I’m sorry we kinda screwed you over,” Simon speaks up, looking embarrassed. “I always forget what a lightweight I am.”

“It’s cool, dude,” Garrett says. 

“Wait, you all didn’t go home together?” Abby asks. 

“Bram and I stayed at Taylor’s,” Simon says. 

“I see,” Abby says, though she looks like she wants to ask a dozen more questions to that fact. “You didn’t drive home, did you?”

Her question is directed to Garrett, and he can see the judgement in her eyes like she’s ready to jump down his throat if he doesn’t give the right answer. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to lie. 

“No, someone else drove for me. Someone sober,” Garrett explains, shoveling more food in before he can say anymore.

“Were you with a girl last night, bro?” Nick pipes up, eyebrows raising suggestively.

Garrett can feel Bram’s eyes on him as his cheeks heat up. Garrett has no idea why he’s reacting this way, but he doesn’t find it to be the most positive experience.

“No,” Garrett says around a mouthful of sandwich.

“Who gave you a ride home, then?” Abby presses. 

“Cal Price,” Garrett says as nonchalantly as he can manage, adding a shrug.

“I didn’t know you were friends,” Simon says, brows furrowing a little. 

“We’re not, really, I suppose,” Garrett mumbles, looking down at his food for a moment. “He just happened to be there when I was talking to Bram and he was sober and offered to drive. He apparently lives on my block.”

“Oh, yeah. I suppose I did know that,” Simon says with a nod, expression less confused. “That was nice of him.”

Then everyone just kind of goes back to their food and separate conversations. Everyone, that is, except Bram who is still kind of looking at Garrett with a weird expression on his face that Garrett can’t really explain but finds quite unsettling. 

Garrett will need to ask him about that later, though part of him is a little scared to know the answer. 

**~*~*~**

The rest of the day is a blur. Even with optional soccer work-out, when Garrett usually finds himself focused and zoned in, Garrett felt like he was somewhere else. 

It’s hard learning something new about yourself that you had no inclination of before a singular incident that turned your world on its side. 

Really, though, it’s not like Garrett is ashamed, per se. His best friend is gay, for Christ’s sake. What really gets him, he thinks, is that he had always thought he was straight. Then Cal came along and now he’s not so sure. He hates feeling like he doesn’t even know who he is, that he’s starting to question everything about himself.

When Garrett gets home, he takes a long, scalding shower and when that doesn’t help him clear his head, he decides to take a walk in the woods behind his house. Usually this helps when he needs to get away from whatever’s happening at home, and usually he likes to venture here alone, but tonight, he feels different.

Cal responds to his text within thirty seconds, so Garrett stops walking and sits down on a large rock to wait for him. He’s fidgety, unable to hold still for more than two seconds and eventually just stands up and does various stretches until he hears the sound of someone approaching.

“Hey,” Cal says, giving Garrett a small wave and stopping what can only be described as a ‘safe distance’ from Garrett.

“Hey,” Garrett says and it’s like Cal’s presence sets a calm to his body and finally, Garrett can think clearly again.

Garrett feels settled, so he sits down on the rock again, Cal joining him with a kind smile. They don’t say anything at first, just share awkward smiles and rub their hands over their arms or legs nervously. 

“So how was your first day?” Cal asks, breaking the silence first. 

Garrett laughs, rocking back a little and then stands up again, pacing. “It was a fucking blur. I could not for the life of me tell you a single thing any of my teachers said. Seriously. Even if you offered me, like, a million dollars. Nothing.”

Cal smiles and then stands up, too, choosing to lean against a wide tree with high branches. Garrett knows he should probably reciprocate the question, ask Cal about his day, but he can’t stop the question that does tumble from his mouth.

“I can’t stop thinking about last night. Can you?” 

Cal shakes his head, looking up at the canopy of rustling leaves. Garrett nods, licking his lips and then occupies himself with gentling kicking a small rock around. Garrett is so focused on this tiny, insignificant task that he jolts when Cal is suddenly in his space, taking his hand. 

“Hey,” Cal says, voice so soft, like he’s afraid Garrett will spook any second. “Talk to me. I can tell there’s a lot going on in your head.”

Garrett wants to roll his eyes, wants to brush off all of this and put back on his have-no-cares jock persona, but that doesn’t seem to fit him anymore. The longer Garrett holds eye contact with Cal, the more he can feel himself losing it. 

“It’s just… God. I don’t know how to say what I’m thinking and feeling without it sounding terrible and probably borderline homophobic, which you know I’m not, right? I just want to go on record that I am totally cool with all the guy on guy, girl on girl stuff. My best friend’s gay, for crying out loud. It’s just… I never… I never thought I was anything but straight. It’s just… throwing me, I guess. It’s not that I don’t _like_ liking a boy. It’s more just… I don’t like that I had no idea this would happen for me. I feel like I don’t know myself at all. It’s just… I don’t know. I guess I’m just questioning a lot of things.”

“It’s okay, Garrett. Discovering I’m bisexual definitely threw me for a loop,” Cal explains and Garrett must make some kind of face, because Cal frowns. “What?”

“I… I don’t know,” Garrett mutters. “I don’t think that word… fits… for me.”

What… bisexual?” Cal asks and Garrett nods.

Garrett scrunches his face upward and then scrubs his hand over his mouth. This is the part that’s been haunting him all day, swirling around and around in his head. He’s pretty sure he’s not straight, but there doesn’t seem to be a category for him now. 

“I don’t know what I am,” Garrett says, still staring up at the tree branches. “I can’t be straight because, hey, I like you and from what I can tell, you’re definitely not a girl.”

Cal grins and laughs, making Garrett look at him and return his smile. Cal squeezes Garrett’s hands, clearly knowing there’s more he wants to say, and he waits patiently, eyes warm.

“I also still definitely find girls hot. I tried looking around today, you know, objectively, and definitely still find most girls very attractive. The part that gets me though, I didn’t… I couldn’t find the same… attraction to guys. I tried to find something I liked, but nothing really stood out. It… God this is going to sound terrible, but it makes me worry that you’re some kind of...fluke or something.”

Cal started rubbing his thumb over Garrett’s knuckles as he was speaking, and Garrett loves how such a simple gesture has such a calming effect on him. He’s done speaking, so he looks at Cal and smiles, biting his lip anxiously while he waits for Cal to speak.

“You know there’s more than just gay, straight, and bi, right?” Cal asks, voice soft and non accusatory.

Garrett just kind of blinks at him, not really knowing where this is going.

“Okay, um, I’m definitely going to butcher any explanation I give here, but I can send you some of the stuff that I looked through that helped me land on identifying as bi. Sexuality is fluid, Garrett. You don’t have to just identify as one thing for your entire life. You’re a different person now than you were five years ago, or even probably a few months ago. It’s okay to change as you learn more about yourself,” Cal explains.

Garrett sighs, a strange sense of relief flooding over him. Cal smiles as he must sense Garrett relaxing and then he sort of leans in like he wants to go for a hug, but he stops himself.

“Can I… give you a hug?” Cal asks, laughing at himself awkwardly.

“Yeah, you dork,” Garrett says, and then he’s pulling Cal to his chest, holding him tight.

It’s nice, Garrett thinks, holding Cal in his arms like this. He fits nicely against Garrett’s broader body, and Garrett likes the way Cal’s head rests perfectly against his heart. Cal rubs his hand over Garrett’s back, making Garrett close his eyes and relax into it even more. 

They don’t break away right away, and the proximity, the way Cal’s scent seeps into Garrett’s senses, makes him realize how much he really wants to do more than just hug him. It’s intoxicating, actually, the urge to just have _more._

But… at the same time, he can’t bring himself to give in. He’s terrified to make the first move. 

Thankfully, Cal isn’t. 

Cal pulls back slowly, testing Garrett with careful eyes watching him for any negative reaction. Cal lifts up on his tiptoes, hand coming to rest delicately on Garrett’s shoulder as he leans forward, bringing their faces closer and closer until…

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Garrett whispers, all breath as Cal closes the distance and yep, Garrett’s kissing a boy. 

And dammit, does he like it. 

It’s soft and tentative, but feels fundamentally different to any other kiss Garrett’s ever had. Cal’s lips are slightly chapped and rougher than a girl’s, also a bit thinner. Garrett thinks he likes it, though. 

Cal’s fingers curl in the hair at the base of Garrett’s neck and then he’s pressing into the kiss harder. That’s another difference in this kiss than any other one, Cal’s much more demanding and direct with what he wants. Cal takes control and Garrett completely gives in to him.

It’s clear, in almost a comforting way, that Cal is quite experienced. He knows what he’s doing when he parts his lips and licks confidently at the seam of Garrett’s lips. Garrett doesn’t think, just lets Cal lick into his mouth and, yeah, he’s really not thinking when he lets out a strangled sort of moan.

Cal pulls back, mouth red and slightly swollen, falling back down on his flat feet. Garrett feels himself blush, embarrassed by how worked up he got from some simple kissing, but Cal just brushes a hand delicately over his cheek.

“God, you’re dangerous,” Cal whispers. 

“Why?” Garrett laughs lightly, brain still offline from that kiss. 

Cal doesn’t answer right away, just looks up at Garrett, sharp teeth catching his bottom lip. Garrett feels like his heart is trying to beat out of his chest and all he wants to do is kiss Cal again until he can’t breathe.

“I like you a lot,” Cal says. “I want… I want too many things and I don’t… I don’t want to push you. You’re kind of irresistible.”

Garrett’s pretty sure after that comment he turns a shade of red he didn’t know was physically possible. 

It’s weird. Garrett’s used to _turning girls_ into blushing messes, not being the one unable to think straight _(ha)._ He kind of likes being the object of someone’s affection and not having to work and be confident the whole time. He likes being chased. 

“Anyway, it’s getting dark and I promised I’d be home for dinner,” Cal says and Garrett nods, but doesn’t make any moves yet.

Cal laughs and shakes his head before lifting up at kissing Garrett again, lingering a bit before pulling away and taking Garrett’s hand, forcing him to walk forward. 

Garrett tries to get his brain back online as they walk through the woods, Cal’s warm hand in his grounding him a bit. They don’t speak until they reach the opening in the trees between Garrett’s and his neighbor’s yards. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cal says, turning to face Garrett again.

“Yeah,” Garrett says, then he’s pulling Cal into his chest again, making him produce the most adorable squeak. “Just so you know, that kiss was pretty great.”

Garrett’s not really sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but he welcomes it and decides to just ride the wave while he can.

“Definitely. I really want to get to do it again,” Cal says, grinning. 

“What’s stopping you?” Garrett asks, and then he’s hauling Cal up in his arms and kissing him breathless. 

“Like I said, dangerous,” Cal says with a smile when he breaks away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Garrett watches Cal walk away, absentmindedly running his fingertips over his lips. When Cal’s just about to walk out of Garrett’s sight, he turns and waves, making Garrett’s heart clench. Garrett waves back and then heads in the direction of his own house.

When Garrett gets up to his room, he figures he should read through his syllabi and figure out if he has any real homework to do tonight. He could just text Bram and ask, but that would open the door to questions about why he wasn’t focused today and he’s just not ready for that conversation yet. 

Thirty minutes later, Garrett’s phone buzzes and he can’t find the dorky grin that breaks out on his face when he sees who it’s from.

**Cal $:**   
_Don’t stress too much about needing an identifier right away. It’s a process and it’s okay to take time to figure it out. Remember to breathe and take it one day at a time._

With the text, Cal sent him a few links to various LGBT sites with definitions for any and all things in the community. Garrett is a little overwhelmed, but he breathes through it at Cal’s suggestion and he has to admit, he likes learning about all this, something he really knew nothing about. 

He feels a little guilty only just diving in when he might become part of the community, when Bram has been in it for months now. Even as an ally, Garrett should have been educating himself. _Right, breathe._

After an hour or so, Garrett feels more confident in everything, so he texts Cal to thank him.

**Garrett:**   
_Thank you. I feel a lot better now. Seriously._

**Cal $:**  
 _Cool. I’m glad. Seriously. :)_

**Garrett:**   
_I think I know what word I want to use, at least, what sticks out to me for now._

**Cal $:**   
_Really? That’s awesome._

**Garrett:**   
_Meet me early tomorrow and I’ll fill you in?_

**Cal $:**   
_Deal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know in the comments what you think, if you have any predictions, or what you want to see happen next! 
> 
> (also I've been watching Netflix movies lately and may have gotten some inspiration from those for future scenes with this fic, so if you have a favorite and what to rec it in the comments, please do!)
> 
> ~smile and breathe~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been too long my lovely people.  
> I hope there are readers still interested in this fic because it's not over yet!  
> I hope you enjoy this update!

When Garrett wakes up in the morning, it’s one of those mornings where it takes him a few moments to realize where exactly in his life he is. He doesn’t remember what day it is, much more that in just thirty minutes he’s supposed to be meeting Cal in the lighting booth.

It only takes the amount of time it takes for Garrett to roll over, turn off his alarm, and rub his eyes though for him to realize with a jolt what he’s about to do. 

Garrett feels the anxiety begin to bleed into his chest, but he takes a few deep breaths and tries to combat it with thoughts of Cal’s patience and softness. That helps. 

Garrett forces himself to get up and head to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible as the last thing he needs this morning is to run into his grouchy, hungover father. 

Garrett showers quickly and the proceeds to spend the next ten minutes agonizing over what he’s going to wear for the first time in his life. He finally settles on his nicest pair of jeans and his favorite Manchester United shirt, as he finds it quite comforting. 

The last thing before he’s out the door, Garrett makes sure he has what he thinks he needs for school and then grabs his phone and keys. As Garrett heads towards the door, he passes his father passed out in his armchair and shoots him a glare before exiting out the front door. 

The drive to school is not long, but Garrett finds himself wishing it was a bit longer this morning as the nerves start to swirl in his stomach again. He’s suddenly grateful for the fact that he never eats breakfast before he leaves (Bram usually brings him something), as he most definitely would have upchucked it all over himself.

The slight nausea gets worse as Garrett parks and forces himself out of his truck and into the school. It’s too early for most students to be there, just a few cars of the lucky students that have morning meetings or tutoring. Or, in Garrett’s case, are meeting their secret crush to definitely _not_ make out on school property. 

Garrett walks rather quickly into school, whether it’s to just get it over with or to not be seen, he’s not entirely sure. Garrett luckily doesn’t run into anyone in the halls and he makes it to the theater without a hitch. When Garrett reaches the lighting booth door, he knocks twice and waits impatiently for Cal to open the door. 

The moment Garrett sees Cal, everything else falls away and he’s grinning brightly. A warm, _everything is going to be okay_ feeling settles in the place of Garrett’s earlier nerves and without giving it a second thought, Garrett pulls Cal into a strong hug.

“Hello to you, too,” Cal says, rubbing a hand down Garrett’s back, pulling away just enough so he can smile at Garrett warmly. 

Garrett blushes and lets go and Cal, who side steps so Garrett can enter the small room. For being such a tiny space, there sure is a lot going on and Garrett takes a moment to take in his surroundings. He can feel Cal’s eyes on him, so he takes off his backpack and sits down, smiling at Cal as he feels self conscious all of a sudden. 

“So, this is where the magic happens,” Garrett says, looking around again before his eyes find Cal’s again. 

Cal laughs, swiping his fingers through his fringe. “You could say that.”

Garrett bites his lip, realizing the unintended euphemism in his comment and then he starts to wonder how many other boys - or girls - Cal has had in here. Cal must follow his silent train of thought, as he immediately steps into Garrett’s space, resting a hand on each of his knees and leaning down a bit. 

“I can practically hear the wheels spinning in your mind,” Cal says. “I just want to go on record and say you’re the first person I’ve let in here. Well, besides Ms. Albright and that’s just not even in the same realm,” Cal says with a light laugh. 

Garrett laughs a bit nervously, his knee jiggling a little, making Cal look down as his hand bounces with the force of it. Garrett tries to get himself under control, but he can’t seem to manage that. Cal just continues to smile and then climbs into his lap instead. 

“This okay?” Cal asks, settling a knee on either side of Garrett’s thighs on the rather sturdy chair, hands finding their resting place on Garrett’s shoulders. 

“Definitely,” Garrett says, mostly because he thinks voicing it out loud will make it true. “I, um, wanted to talk to you… you know, about… about what talked about yesterday.”

“Right,” Cal says, nodding, though he seems to be a bit distracted by his proximity to Garrett.

“I, uh…,” Garrett says, but Cal’s just absentmindedly run his tongue along his bottom lip and now it’s glistening and very, very distracting. “I… fuck.”

Cal smiles, almost like it’s in victory, and then he’s leaning in and all hope of conversation is lost. Garrett reels Cal in with a strong hand on the back of his neck and kisses him like his life depends on it. 

Cal makes a soft whimpering sound in the back of his throat as Garrett licks at his lips and Cal opens for him immediately, tongue meeting Garrett’s rather enthusiastically. Garrett loses himself in it, letting himself only focus on mapping the feeling of Cal’s back under his fingertips and the best way to pry out more soft sounds from him. 

Garrett’s not sure how long they make out for, but by the time Cal tries to pull away, Garrett chasing after him, they’re both panting for breath and have red, swollen lips. 

“God you’re so good at that,” Cal whispers, dropping his forehead to press against Garrett’s collarbone. 

“Right back at you,” Garrett says, loving the way his voice sound so… _affected._

Garrett absentmindedly dips a hand under the back of Cal’s thin shirt, tracing up each notch of his spine. Cal shivers, making Garrett grin when he lifts up to meet his gaze. 

“God, I can’t believe you,” Cal says, almost to himself. “I’ve sort of had a crush on you forever and I never… I never thought I had a chance.”

Garrett smiles shyly at that, cheeks heating up. “Why did you think he didn’t have a chance?”

Cal rolls his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? I thought you were straight.”

“Oh. Right,” Garrett says dumbly, hand falling out from under Cal’s shirt and resting at his hip instead. 

“I mean, it sucks, I suppose, that in the world we live in that we just assume everyone is straight until proven otherwise,” Cal says. 

“I’ve never thought about it that way,” Garrett says, but it does make perfect sense. 

Why is straight the default?

“I think… I think I’m pansexual,” Garrett says suddenly, knowing that if he doesn’t just spit it out now, he might never do it.

“Okay,” Cal says, smiling warmly. “I’m glad you’ve found an identifier you feel fits.”

“Yeah,” Garrett says. “Thank you, again, you know. For all the info. It really helped me out a lot.”

“Anytime,” Cal says, smile warm and it makes Garrett feel things he can’t quite describe in words. 

“How much time do we have?” Garrett asks, sliding his hands from Cal’s sides to the small of his back.

“Not enough for all the things I want to do to you,” Cal whispers so quiet that Garrett’s almost not sure he heard him correctly. 

“And you say I’m the dangerous one,” Garrett teases, but his voice is tight and low with want. 

Cal just pulls an innocent smile and Garrett has to kiss it right off of him. Cal arches into the kiss, and Garrett admires how responsive Cal is, how he gives of himself completely when they’re like this. 

Garrett realizes that if they continue like this, he very well may have to go to first period with a boner, and that would definitely be less than ideal.

“God, you’re delicious,” Garrett groans, pulling back, and really, that wasn’t what he meant to say, but he really likes the way it makes Cal’s cheeks flush and he suddenly gets all shy. 

“To answer your question,” Cal says, clearly attempting to change the subject. “We should probably head out. Ms. Albright sometimes comes in here before first period to pick up stuff.”

“Fine,” Garrett says, slight panic settling in his stomach at the thought of getting caught, by a teacher no less. 

“But we can hang out later?” Cal offers. “You can come over to mine. My parents both work late.”

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Garrett says and then he steals one more kiss. 

Cal keeps it tame this time, despite Garrett’s best efforts. It only lasts ten seconds or so before Cal is dismounting Garrett’s lap and picking up his backpack. Cal shoots Garrett a smile and it gives Garrett enough strength to get up and grab his stuff as well. 

“Might be best for you to go first,” Cal says. “I’ll come behind you in a minute or so.”

“Okay,” Garrett says. “I’ll see you later.”

Garrett hooks a finger through Cal’s belt loop and tugs him to his chest. Cal comes willingly and simply grins up at Garrett until Garrett bends down and gives Cal a parting kiss. 

Garrett makes himself leave then, knowing himself too well that if he stays a moment later he won’t leave at all. 

The hallways are just starting to fill up, so Garrett ducks his head as he heads towards his locker. If anyone notices him coming out of the theater, they don’t say anything. 

Garrett makes it to first period fifteen minutes early for the first time in quite possibly is whole high school career. He finds his seat and gets out his things for class when his phone buzzes. 

**Cal $:**   
_I’m glad I got to see you this morning._   
_You seemed happy, btw. More relaxed._

**Garrett:**  
 _Being with you does that to me._

**Cal $:**   
_(blushing emoji)_   
_Can’t wait until later._

**Garrett:**   
_Me neither._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spread some love in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

Even though every time Garrett has hung out with Cal so far has been sans parents, he can’t help but feel a nervous excitement swirl in his chest as he counts down the minutes to the final bell. There’s just something implied in inviting someone over and making it clear that parents will not be present. 

Instead of listening to his Calculus lecture, Garrett finds himself over analyzing what could potentially happen when he gets to Cal’s house. Sure, they haven’t really talked about boundaries yet, _they probably should,_ but that doesn’t stop Garrett’s mind from wandering to all the things he thinks he wants to do… to try… with Cal. So many wonderful… and dirty things.

At the same time, though, it kind of makes Garrett panic a little. He definitely is not new to sexual things, but he feels so inexperienced when it comes to being with a guy. He worries Cal will make fun of him (though he really knows he won’t) for not knowing what he’s doing or how to please him.

Then he starts to think about how hot it will be for Cal to teach him things… and now he really needs to stop before he pops a very awkward boner in the middle of class.

When the bell finally rings, Garrett gets up and doesn’t even bother stopping at his locker before he heads straight out to the parking lot. He knows he’s going to beat Cal home, but he doesn’t care. 

When Garrett makes it home, he waits in his truck for Cal to get home. When he sees Taylor pull up in front of Cal’s house and Cal get out, he fights the urge to jump out and run over immediately. Cal lingers for a moment, head ducked back inside the car to tell Taylor something. Garrett waits impatiently, legs jiggling, until Cal finally stands up straight and closes the car door. 

Garrett waits until Taylor’s car disappears down the street before he hops out of his truck, backpack left on the passenger seat, until he thinks better of it and goes back to grab it. He figures they may need some sort of pretense for hanging out in case Cal’s parents come home and he’s still there. 

Garrett gets to the front door and knocks, grinning hugely when Cal opens the door almost immediately. 

“I saw you waiting in your car,” Cal explains when Garrett raises his eyebrows at him.

“Oh,” Garrett says, smile slipping a little. “Sorry if that was weird. I didn’t really want to go home.”

“No worries. I think it’s cute,” Cal says and steps to the side to let Garrett in. 

Garrett takes off his shoes and then looks around at Cal’s house. It’s similar to Garrett’s in size and design, but it definitely has a different feel to it - a lot more homey and welcoming. Cal must notice Garrett’s train of thought before he takes his hand, distracting him instantly, and leads him to the stairs. 

“If you’re hungry we can stop in the kitchen and make snacks?” Cal asks, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Not at all,” Garrett says, the butterflies in his stomach preventing any pangs of hunger. 

“Cool,” Cal says, and Garrett thinks he may notice a hint of nerves there. 

Instead of pointing it out, though, Garrett just lets Cal lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Cal’s room is exactly how Garrett would have expected it - neat, monochromatic, with a few posters and playbills on the walls. 

Cal sits down on the bed, tugging Garrett with him. Garrett continues looking around, an excuse to not look at Cal yet or say any of the dozens of thoughts whirring around in his head. Garrett can feel how Cal’s hand is slightly clammy and warm in his, and it gives him a sense of peace knowing that Cal is maybe just as nervous as he is. 

“I hope I didn’t pressure you to come over,” Cal says. “I don’t want you to feel like you had to come over, like, if you’re not ready to be alone with me… or whatever. I don’t know. I just…” 

Garrett turns to face Cal and leans in to kiss him without giving it a second thought. Cal takes a second to get into it, clearly taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss. Then it’s like everything else melts away and Cal’s giving himself to Garrett completely.

It doesn’t take long before Cal’s shifting on the bed, making Garrett break away to look at him. Cal just shakes his head slightly and then he’s lifting up to straddle Garrett, hands resting on his shoulders to keep himself steady as he settles in Garrett’s lap. 

Garrett makes a pleased sound in his throat, completely not on his own volition, then tugs Cal back in by his waist to kiss him again. Garrett’s finding quickly that this is his favorite place to have Cal, warm in his lap. If the way Cal is enthusiastically kissing him is anything to go by, Garrett would say Cal is quite fond of the position as well. 

Garrett is feeling brave, so he slowly starts to slip a hand across Cal’s lower back, then downwards until he’s slipping his fingers into one of Cal’s back pockets. Cal arches a little, but doesn’t stop him, so Garrett takes it as a sign to continue. 

Garrett slips his tongue into Cal’s mouth at the same time as he squeezes Cal’s ass though his jeans. Cal makes some sort of high pitched whining noise, then tangles his slender fingers in Garrett’s hair and tugs. Garrett out right moans as Cal continues to tug, pulling Garrett’s head back enough to expose his neck, which Cal immediately gets his searing mouth on. 

Without much else to do, Garrett slips his other hand into Cal’s back pocket, enjoying the sounds he coaxes from Cal as he squeezes and rubs over Cal’s ass. Cal, to his benefit, begins working on a promising mark on Garrett’s neck, skilled mouth and tongue sucking and licking until Garrett can feel the bruise hot and tingling. 

“Cal,” Garrett practically gasps, voice low and strained. “Ha-hang on.”

Cal pulls back with a small pout, looking at Garrett for half a second before shyly burying his face in Garrett’s chest, probably able to hear the way Garrett’s heart is pounding. 

“I’m sorry,” Cal says, soft and embarrassed. “You just… God. You make me so crazy. It’s like I can’t control myself.”

“I know,” Garrett says. “I feel it, too.” 

Cal lifts up, then, looking at Garrett and smiling shyly. Garrett removes his hands from Cal’s pockets and rubs one up and down his back. Cal’s smile warms into a full grin and then he hugs Garrett tightly. 

“I want to talk about some things,” Garrett says. 

Cal nods and then climbs off Garrett to instead lay down on the bed. Garrett watches him until Cal smiles and pats the spot next to him, signalling for Garrett to lie down with him. Garrett does, fresh nerves swirling in his chest at the thought of being horizontal in Cal’s bed with him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Cal asks, tucking an arm under his head. 

“I just… um. I was thinking today after seeing you this morning… and then knowing I was coming over here and that your parents weren’t going to be home… I don’t know. It just feels like there are certain things… implied with being alone with someone… and I just… I wanted to make sure we’re on the same page… with all that,” Garrett explains. “I… I want so many things with you, Cal. You have no idea. I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“I understand,” Cal says. 

“How many…um. Have you been with… people… before?” Garrett asks, unable to look Cal in the eye. 

Cal doesn’t answer for a moment, instead he cutely chews on his lip and Garrett focuses on that instead of meeting his gaze. 

“I’ve slept with people before, yes,” Cal says. 

“Boys?” Garrett asks and Cal nods. 

“And girls,” Cal says. “Well, one girl.”

Garrett just nods, unable to put into words what he’s thinking just yet. He can feel Cal’s eyes on him, knows he’s wondering what he’s thinking, worried that he’s having some sort of freak out, which he’s not, not really. He’s just processing what he already thought was true. It’s one thing thinking the person you’re seeing is very experienced and a whole other thing having it confirmed.

“Help me out here, Garrett,” Cal says softly, reaching out to touch his arm. “What’s going on in your head?”

“A lot,” Garrett says with a forced chuckle, finally making eye contact again. “I… I suppose you know about my history. I know I have a bit of a reputation. I’m just… I’m having a bit of trouble knowing that you’re so much more experienced than I am. That I know nothing about how to be with a guy. I like knowing how to please the person I’m with and I… I don’t know. I sort of prided myself on being experienced and being able to do everything just right when I’m with someone like that. I don’t know. I just don’t want to disappoint you or do something embarrassing.”

“Garrett, trust me when I say that experience doesn’t matter to me at all. To be honest, I find it incredibly hot that I get to be the first person you experience this all with. It’s such a turn on that I get to teach you and show you how good it can be to be with another guy,” Cal says and Garrett’s struck by how calm he can be when talking about something so intimate.

“Okay,” Garrett says, nodding. “I trust you.”

 

“We can go at whatever pace you want. Just because you or I may have moved faster in a previous relationship doesn’t mean we need to rush into anything together. You can call the shots. I’m okay with whatever you’re ready for or whatever you’re not,” Cal explains and Garrett smiles, relief settling into him.

“Thank you,” Garrett says because it feels so good to hear it confirmed, even though he already suspected that Cal was going to be patient with him.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something? I have the new _Avengers_ movie,” Cal asks, already getting up to get his laptop.

“Definitely,” Garrett says, adjusting to get into a comfortable sitting position against the headboard. 

Cal gets everything set up and Garrett opens his arms to him when he comes back next to him. Cal grins and settles against Garrett’s chest, warm and comfortable. 

As much as Garrett wants to make out with Cal and not watch the movie, the movie is actually really good, and simply relaxing with Cal in his arms is so nice. Garrett stays until the movie is over, then decides he should probably head home before Cal’s parents are home for dinner. 

Garrett says good-bye to Cal by the front door with a prolonged kiss and a promise to text him later. 

Garrett smiles the whole way back to his house. 

Garrett waits until he’s about to go to bed later that night to text Cal, holding onto the warm, happy feeling from spending the afternoon with him.

**Garrett:**  
_I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you._

**Cal $:**  
_Same here._

**Garrett:**  
_I also want to put it out there that even though kissing you is probably my favorite thing, watching the movie and cuddling with you is a very close second._

**Cal $:**  
_I agree._  
_I can’t wait to find more favorites with you._

**Garrett:**  
_Agreed._  
_Good night, Cal._

**Cal $:**  
_Night, Garrett._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, come say hi or make predictions/suggestions in the comments! Hearing from you all always makes my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol @ my outline for this chapter:  
> Some sees Garrett’s hickey at lunch and asks him about it  
> Deflects, but they still give him shit.  
> Bram _knows_  
>  Bram asks him about it later in the locker room and Garrett asks if he can give Bram a ride home   
> Tells him about seeing someone (noticeably gender neutral)  
> Bram _knows_  
>  “When can I meet him?”  
> “Wait, what?”  
> Bram just smiles
> 
>  
> 
> anywho enjoy~

Garrett notices the hickey on his neck the second he looks in the mirror after getting out of the shower the next day. It’s red and sensitive, and when Garrett brushes his fingers over it, it sends a tingle down his spine and he smiles to himself at the memory of Cal giving it to him.

Then comes the sinking realization that everyone else is going to see it at school today. 

Garrett stares at his reflexion for a moment, turning his head this way and that contemplating his options. He doesn’t have access to any make-up this early in the morning as his mother is still home and would definitely see him sneak into her bathroom. He’s also not much of a scarf person, plus it’s probably going to be in the high 80s today. 

That just leaves wearing something with a high collar and keeping head down today, praying nobody sees it. 

And Garrett’s never really been one for blind faith. 

Garrett brushes his teeth quickly and then heads into his room to get dressed. Despite it being hot outside, Garrett pulls out one of his lightest flannels and layers it over a t-shirt. After fiddling with the collar a bit, he thinks he can manage hiding the hickey well enough as Cal at least placed it low on his neck.

After giving himself one final glance in the mirror, Garrett grabs his stuff and heads out. 

Garrett’s much later today than he was yesterday, so much so that he’s lucky to find a spot in the lot. Garrett walks into the school just as the first warning bell is ringing, meaning he just has a few minutes to stop at his locker and head to his first class. 

Usually Garrett likes to have time to socialize in the morning, but today he’s thankful in a way that he won’t have time for that. Garrett keep his head down, rushing upstream through the students hurrying to their first class as he tries to make it to his locker. 

Garrett shoves his backpack into his locker when he gets it open and grabs his stuff for his first class in a matter of seconds before he’s off again, rushing down the hall and trying his best not to run over any freshmen who are still trying to get the lay of the land.

As soon as Garrett sits down in class, he feels like he can finally relax. He takes a few deep breaths as class begins and he settles into the comfortable routine of the school day. 

Garrett is successful in keeping to himself and minding his own business for his entire morning. Lunch, though, proves to be a different story, as he should have predicted. 

Garrett tries to place himself somewhere at the table where anyone else wouldn’t be in direct sight of his neck, but that fails when Abby comes in late and needs him to scoot down so she has a spot at the table. 

Abby turns to him, the words _thank you,_ half out of her mouth when she pauses. 

“Dude, is that… is that a _hickey_ on your neck?” 

Garrett immediately feels his cheeks flame up, but he still manages to shake his head and mutter, “What? No. It’s um. It’s from soccer.”

“How does one get a mark on their neck from _soccer?”_ Abby asks, clearly not letting him off the hook.

“Uh,” Garrett tries to quickly think of a better explanation, but his mind is failing him.

“You haven’t even had a real practice yet,” Simon chimes in, ever the most helpful.

Garrett opens his mouth again, before closing it and swallowing hard, his mouth dry as he continues to scrabble for an explanation. 

“He was at my house and we were kicking around in the backyard,” Bram cuts in, drawing everyone’s attention immediately. “We both tried to go up for a header and I accidentally hit him in the neck. I didn’t realize it was that hard, I’m sorry, dude.”

“Um, yeah. No worries,” Garrett says. “It’s nothing.”

Garrett meets Bram’s eyes and he can tell he _knows,_ but that’s the kind of friend Bram is. Loyal as fuck. He completely understands having things you’re not ready to share and he will cover your ass until you’re ready to open up. 

The topic switches to weekend plans, and Garrett successfully tunes them out until he hears Simon mention that Bram is going to host a party on Friday. 

“Is your crazy aunt back at it again?” Garrett asks, smile toying with his lips.

“Yeah,” Bram says, shy. “I _wanted_ to keep it small, but the rest of the team found out that I have the house to myself and they sort of took over and now apparently the whole senior class is coming.”

“Sweet,” Garrett says, immediately thinking _Cal will be there._ “I’m so in.”

Bram smiles at Garrett, then rolls his eyes. “I never doubted that.”

Garrett throws a fry at him, but grins anyways. _God bless Bram’s crazy aunt._ Now Garrett has an excuse to hang out with Cal in public this weekend, he just needs to make sure he stays sober enough to keep his hands to himself. 

**~*~*~**

They have optional workouts again after school today and Garrett decides to go to give himself something as a distraction. Bram goes as well, seeing as Simon has a meeting for the play, and Bram is trying for captain this year, well, co-captain with Garrett. 

Afterwards, Garrett is standing by Bram as they change. They’re two of the last people in the locker room as they stayed behind and helped clean up. 

“Do you want to tell me the real story behind that mark or your neck?” Bram asks quietly, shoving his sweaty clothes into his bag. 

“Um,” Garrett says, pulling his shirt down and running a hand through his damp hair. “I guess. Not here though. Can I give you a ride home?”

Bram nods and shoulders his bag, Garrett mirroring the action. They head out to Garrett’s truck in silence, and neither speaks until they’ve completed the ten minute drive to Bram’s. 

“I’m seeing someone,” Garrett says when he pulls into Bram’s driveway, shifting the truck into park. 

Garrett can’t look at Bram, afraid of what he will see on his face if he does. Bram is quiet for a moment, and Garrett starts to count the seconds, wondering what the hell could possibly be going through Bram’s head making him wait this long to say something.

“When can I meet him?” Bram asks, so quiet that Garrett thinks he must have heard him incorrectly. 

“Um, what?” Garrett asks, finally looking at Bram, but he regrets it when he sees the look on Bram’s face. 

Bram continues to just smile at Garrett, and Garrett knows he must have heard him correctly. He’s not really sure what to do, but he takes a deep breath and remembers that Bram is his best friend, and not only that, he’s the best _person_ Garrett knows.

“Um, I… fuck,” Garrett says, and suddenly he feels close to tears.

“It’s okay, Garrett. I get it. Trust me,” Bram says. 

“Why did you take so long to tell me about Simon?” Garrett asks, which isn’t really what he meant to say, but it comes out anyway.

Bram’s smile falters a bit and he looks out the side window for a moment before responding. “I guess because part of me wanted to keep Simon to myself. I liked not having to share him with the world, a world I knew wasn’t ready to accept us just yet. It was easy to hide it when we didn’t even know who the other person was. Now though, being out and completely open with who I am… it’s the best feeling. I don’t mean that you need to do anything you’re not ready for, but I just want you to know that as scary as it is, the feeling when it’s all over is definitely worth it.”

Garrett processes everything Bram’s said, knowing that if someone as shy and private as Bram can say that being out is worth all the shit he and Simon have had to go through it must be true. 

“This is all still new for me,” Garrett starts, concentrating on the keys he’s holding in his lap. “I met this person just a few days ago and it’s been such a whirlwind. I already like them so much and it’s… scary in a way. I never thought I would fall for a guy, but… clearly I like it.”

“How are you taking that part of it?” Bram asks. 

Garrett looks up at Bram, seeing nothing but genuine concern on his face. Garrett smiles back, shrugging. 

“It’s definitely different. I think… I think the most stressful part is just the minor identity crisis about realizing I’m not straight like I always thought I was. I’m… I’m pansexual, I think. At least, that’s what I think fits the best for now,” Garrett explains and Bram grins.

“I’m really proud of you,” Bram says, soft and warm. “It took me ages to be able to say the words ‘I’m gay’ out loud, and here you are saying it after just a few days.”

“I blame Cal,” Garrett says without realizing what he’s just disclosed. 

“Is he the one you’re seeing?” Bram asks and Garrett freezes up.

“Fuck. Um,” Garrett says, knowing that he can’t really talk himself out of this, and he might as well just own up. “Yes. But we’re not, like, going public yet. You cannot tell Simon.”

Bram nods and Garrett knows he can trust Bram to keep a secret, even from his nosey boyfriend. 

“Do you want to tell me about him?” Bram asks.

“Yeah,” Garrett admits before he’s even consciously aware that that’s true. 

So Garrett goes on to tell Bram everything from first meeting Cal outside on the log at Taylor’s party to meeting in the woods and in the lighting booth, to going over to his house yesterday. Bram is a patient listener, only nodding or humming here and there. 

When Garrett is finished, Bram nods a few times, and then says. “Yep, I’m going to hug you now.”

Garrett laughs out loud and they both lean over and fall into a slightly awkward hug seeing as they’re still in the front seat of Garrett’s truck. They hold the hug for a bit longer than necessary, but for them it feels right. When they break apart, Garrett feels warm and happy, a little more confident now that his best friend knows.

Bram’s mom comes out a few seconds later, beckoning Bram in for dinner. When she sees Garrett, she waves him in as well. Garrett grins and joins Bram in getting out of the truck and heading inside. 

It’s not until Garrett heads home later, belly full of chili and ice cream, that he checks his phone. He smiles immediately when he sees he has texts from Cal.

**Cal $:**   
_You’re pretty bold walking around with a huge hickey on your neck._   
_I like it._   
_Unless you hate it, then I suppose I like it a little less._   
_Still looks really hot on you though._

**Garrett:**   
_I do like it, in a way._   
_Though my friends gave me shit for it a lunch._

**Cal $:**   
_Sorry._   
_I’ll be more careful with my placement next time._

**Garrett:**   
_Oh you think I’ll let you do that to me again? Bit cocky, don’t you think?_   
_Maybe I’ll be the one to give you one next time. Give you a little payback._

**Cal $:**   
_Don’t tease._

**Garrett:**   
_(Devil emoji)_

**Cal $:**   
_You’re going to this party at Bram’s tomorrow, I assume?_

**Garrett:**   
_Definitely. I’ll see you there, right?_

**Cal $:**   
_Of course._   
_Maybe I’ll let you have your payback then._

**Garrett:**   
_Now who’s the tease?_   
_Also, I came out to Bram today._

**Cal $:**   
_(angel emoji)_   
_Really? I’m so proud of you._

**Garrett:**   
_It felt really good._

**Cal $:**   
_That’s awesome, Garrett. Really._

**Garrett:**   
_Thanks. I think I should start my hw now tho._   
_I’ll talk to you later, yeah?_

**Cal $:**   
_Of course._   
_Talk to you later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh I am so excited to write the next chapter you have no idea!
> 
> Anyone want to guess what happens? :)
> 
> also shoutout to The queerio cheerio (excellent name btw) for the chapter inspo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is not fully edited, but I'm about to go to see Ed Sheeran (I'm DYING) and I wanted to get this up before I go!
> 
> Enjoy!

Friday comes and Garrett is excited to let loose and blow off some steam. That being said, he’s also a bit anxious about being in the same room as Cal, and majority of his classmates, and still keeping himself in check.

Maybe he shouldn’t actually drink tonight.

Maybe. 

Garrett heads to Bram’s early and finds Simon already in Bram’s kitchen, though that should not be a shock. Simon greets Garrett with a warm smile then falls back into his apparent conversation with Bram from before Garrett arrived. 

Garrett pulls out his phone to check his messages, knowing there probably won’t be any new ones since he last checked in the car. And really, it’s not like he and Cal text all that much, not like he _should_ text him tonight, but still. It’d be nice to hear from him. 

“Si, if you want it that bad, just go get it from my room,” Bram says as Garrett tunes back into their conversation.

Simon rolls his eyes, but gets up to leave anyways. Bram watches Simon walk away, almost like he’s waiting until he’s out of earshot, and sure enough, after a moment he’s turning back to Garrett and leaning in with a conspiratorial look on his face.

“So, do you remember when you threw that party last year and you gave me a key to your room?” Bram whispers, and it takes Garrett a moment to remember, but then the memory of walking in on Simon and Bram mid make-out hits him.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Garrett laughs. “That could have taken quite the turn.”

“Well I think it’s time I repay you,” Bram says and then he’s fishing out a key from the front pocket of his jeans and handing it to Garrett. 

“Um,” Garrett says, hesitating before taking it. “I don’t really know if I’ll need that?”

Bram looks at him and raises an eyebrow, clearly thinking about how Garrett usually has a type of one track mind at parties. Garrett just shrugs, taking the key and then shoves it in his pocket. 

“Um, I just… Cal and I are not ready for that yet. But, I don’t know. Maybe it’s good to have it just in case,” Garrett says. 

“Mostly I want you to know you can stay over if you need,” Bram says, shiteating smile on his face. “But you know, if you want to go make out you have that option, too.”

“Man fuck you, bro,” Garrett says, though it’s all love behind it.

“But you did already pack a bag, didn’t you,” Bram says, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I did, that’s not the point,” Garrett says. 

“It’s for the guest room, too, by the way,” Bram says. “I’m not about to let you get freaky in my bed. I’m not nearly as trusting as you are.”

Garrett rolls his eyes and Simon rejoins them then, phone charger in hand, effectively ending their conversation. They make frozen pizzas and wash it down with a beer each, but after that, Garrett promises himself that he’s going to take it easy tonight.

That gets harder an hour later when the house is full of people and loud music and Garrett just wants to… _relax._ It doesn’t help that Cal isn’t here yet and Garrett keeps checking the door from his spot on the couch with Nick. 

“Waiting for someone?” Nick asks, leaning in close so Garrett can hear him over the blasting music.

“Uh, nah,” Garrett says, shaking his head and taking a sip from his Coke. 

“Sure,” Nick says and he does that think people do where they nod, but you know they don’t believe you. 

Luckily, Nick doesn’t press, probably just makes up his own opinion of what’s actually happening, probably assuming Garrett’s waiting for some girl, and Garrett finds that in that moment he’s thankful for his reputation to provide him with a cover. 

Then Cal’s walking in, flanked with the theater crowd, and Garrett forgets how to breathe.

If Nick notices, he doesn’t say anything, too busy talking with Simon about God knows what, and so Garrett excuses himself to the kitchen. Garrett tries not to think about how he suddenly can’t concentrate on anything other than wanting to just be near Cal and focuses on pouring himself another soda.

“Hey.”

Garrett turns and practically feels the way his entire face lights up when his eyes land on Cal. Cal smiles back, pulling out a cup and fixing himself a drink as well. Garrett wants so badly to touch him, hug him, kiss him, but he knows he can’t. Not here. 

“You look nice,” Cal says, sneaking a quick glance as he pours a few shots worth of rum into his Coke.

“Thank you,” Garrett says, running a hand over his hair self-consciously. “You look good, too.”

Cal smiles, blush tinting his cheeks and he takes a small sip of his drink, making an adorable face at the apparent bite of alcohol. 

“Are you having fun?” Cal asks, setting down his cup and leaning back against the counter.

“I suppose, yeah,” Garrett says, mirroring Cal’s posture. “I decided not to drink tonight.”

“Why’s that?” Cal asks, cutely scrunching his face and giving his full attention to Garrett. 

“I don’t know,” Garrett lies, then figures what’s the harm in being honest. “That’s not true. I’m not drinking because I want to stay in control.”

“I see,” Cal says, nodding. “Because of me?”

Garrett bites his lip, not wanting Cal to feel like he’s to blame or anything. Cal takes another drink as he waits for Garrett to say something, the silence stretching uncomfortably between them.

“It’s not really _because of_ you,” Garrett says. “It’s me and how I act around you. I don’t want to get drunk and do something stupid. Mostly like throw myself at you or something like that.”

Garrett takes a look around hastily after speaking, praying that no one overheard him. Of course they didn’t, everyone too focused on their own conversations or the song playing to care what anyone else does.

“I get it. Trust me,” Cal says, briefly touching Garrett’s hand and letting it linger for a second. “Go have fun with your friends, though, yeah? We can hang out later.”

“Bram gave me a key to his guest room,” Garrett says and Cal’s eyebrows immediately shoot up. “Shit. That wasn’t supposed to sound like a come on. I mean… fuck. I just meant if you get bored or something we can go hang out. Talk. Watch something. Clothes on. No pressure.”

“You’re really cute when you get flustered, you know that?” Cal says, leaning close for a moment, then he seems to think the better of it, instead just teasingly saying, “I’ll text you if I get bored.”

With that, Cal shoots Garrett one last smile and pats his chest before wandering off and Garrett has to force himself not to stare after him as he walks away. Garrett wants so badly to take, like, three shots in a row, but he refrains.

Instead, Garrett wanders outside and finds a group playing Beirut. He watches for a bit, then pairs up with Bram after Simon taps out and they end up dominating the table for about an hour. Surprisingly, no one says anything when Garrett asks Nolan, one of his teammates, to be his designated drinker. 

The game dies down as people get more and more drunk, so Garrett makes his way back into the house. Garrett spots Cal immediately, talking to Taylor and a tall, admittedly handsome blond that Garrett thinks might be a Junior in his history class. 

Garrett considers going over to them, but he knows he has no logical reason to do so, so he holds back. That is, until Cal looks over at him and starts grinning and wow. Cal looks very drunk. 

Garrett smiles back, ready to look away and find something else to occupy himself with when Cal starts to make his way over. 

Garrett makes eye contact with Cal and gestures with his head for Cal to follow him into the back hallway. Cal grins and gives a slight nod, so Garrett turns away and heads to the hallway. Once there, Garrett watches Cal make his way to him, stumbling a bit, but managing. 

That is until Cal trips over his own two feet right as he makes it to the hallway.

Cal manages to spill his entire beer directly on himself and kind of just stands there for a second, stunned. Then he bursts out laughing. Garrett feels slightly concerned for his state of mind. 

Garrett walks up to Cal, reaching for him while also checking to see if anyone saw what just happened. They didn’t.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Garrett says, Cal still standing there, unmoving and giggling. “Cal.”

Cal looks up at his name, eyes glazed, but he breaks into a sweet smile when he recognizes Garrett standing with him.

“You,” Cal says, reaching for Garrett’s face. “Fuck you’re so handsome. Can we go make out?”

“And we’re going now,” Garrett says, grabbing Cal by his shirtsleeve and dragging him deeper down the back hallway where Bram’s guest room is. 

Garrett can hear Cal mumbling some stuff, mostly along the lines about how he wants to _‘make out with your damn, stupidly handsome face’._ Garrett just hopes no one overhears him or sees them. Most people are so drunk that there’s thankfully a slim chance of them remembering anything tomorrow.

Garrett gets Cal into the guestroom easy enough, and then steers him to the ensuite bathroom. Garrett turns on the shower for Cal and then hesitates as Cal looks from him to the shower and back.

“Fuck. Shower with me,” Cal says, eyes big around round. “Please?”

“Uh,” Garrett says, dick definitely immediately onboard with that thought, but he knows he shouldn’t, definitely shouldn’t with the state Cal’s in. “Babe, you’re out of your mind drunk. I can’t.”

Cal pouts, then attempts to take off his soaked shirt, maybe trying to be sexy, but manages to get stuck half way through, whining out a slightly pathetic ‘help’. Garrett can’t help but smile at himself as he reaches up to assist Cal in getting his shirt off.

“Thank you,” Cal says as Garrett drops the shirt into the sink. “Want to help me with my pants as well?” 

“Cal,” Garrett says, voice tight as he tries to be firm. “Don’t.”

Cal frowns, brow creasing adorably as he looks a bit like a scolded puppy. “But…”

“Cal,” Garrett says again, taking his hand, hoping he can get him to understand how much he wants to, but not like this. “Take a shower quick. I’m going to get you some dry clothes, yeah? Then we can cuddle. Deal?” 

“Deal,” Cal says and the he reaches for his pants and Garrett turns to leave while he still has the self-control to do so.

Garrett closes the bathroom door behind himself, taking a moment to take a few deep, calming breaths. Then he goes to his gym bag and searches for something for Cal to wear. He didn’t bring pajamas or anything, usually foregoing them to sleep in his boxers, even when he’s at Bram’s. 

Instead what he does find is practice soccer jersey and shorts. 

God, if Garrett thought he had trouble keeping his hands off Cal before… the thought of him in his jersey is almost too much.

But it’s not like he really has any other options, so jersey it is. 

Garrett hears the shower turn off, so he knocks on the door and tells Cal he has clothes for him. Cal makes a hum of acknowledgement, then a moment later shows up at the door, dripping, with a towel wrapped low and loose around his hips. 

_Lord, give me strength,_ Garrett prays.

“Thank you,” Cal says, eyes a little less glazed, but still not up to his usual brightness. 

“Um, yeah,” Garrett says, distracted by the water droplets pooling in Cal’s clavicle and then traveling down his chest.

Cal smiles and then closes the door to change. Garrett wills his boner to die down. As he does so, it suddenly occurs to him that he’s about to non-platonically share a bed with a boy for the first time. The nerves and sudden anxiety definitely help kill his boner, so at least there’s that.

Cal opens the door and Garrett is still standing there, making Cal give him a weird look. Garrett opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. Cal just smiles and then holds out his hand and Garrett takes it gratefully. 

Cal leads Garrett to the bed and pulls back the covers so they can both get in bed. It takes them a moment or two of adjusting before they find a comfortable position, but eventually they settle with Garrett on his back and Cal cuddled against his chest. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Cal says sleepily after a moment. 

“Of course,” Garrett says. “Now we’re even.”

Cal perks up and looks at Garrett, then sticks his tongue out at him like he’s four years old. It hits Garrett like a truck that he’s already definitely gone for this boy. 

They fall asleep soon after that, well Cal does. Garrett lays awake counting Cal’s breaths and trying to get his heart back to a regular rhythm. Eventually he falls asleep, too, and it’s the most restful sleep he’s had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter picks up in the morning... so comment with predictions or what you'd like to see? :)
> 
> thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by a scene in _The Kissing Booth_ because it was cheesy and adorable

When Garrett wakes up in the morning, he has a warm body pressed against him and there’s light streaming in from the open window, two things that are not all that normal for him. Garrett looks down and smiles when he recognizes Cal soft against him, still fast asleep. 

If Garrett didn’t desperately have to pee and need a drink of water at the same time, he would stay right here in this bed forever. 

Garrett slowly and carefully extricates himself, trying his best to not jostle Cal. He looks so sweet and peaceful, Garrett wants to leave him in his soft dreamland for a little while longer. 

Garrett heads into the bathroom first, taking care of his business, and then sneaks out of the room. When Garrett closes the door behind himself, he hears someone in the kitchen. Garrett takes a deep breath and then enters the kitchen to find Bram fixing some breakfast. 

“Morning,” Garrett says to announce his presence. 

Bram jumps a little, but he smiles when he sees Garrett. “Good morning. You disappeared last night.”

“Um, yeah,” Garrett says, sidling up to the counter and notices Bram’s preparing two breakfasts. “Did Simon stay over?”

Bram nods, biting his lip, always still so shy when it comes to Simon, like he still wants to keep him just to himself. Garrett feels a little sense of panic suddenly, thinking that Simon’s going to probably find out about him and Cal.

“Cal’s here,” Garrett says, short and to the point, making Bram look up at him with a surprised expression.

“Wait, really?” Bram asks. 

“Yeah,” Garrett says. “He got really drunk and so I took care of him after he spilled a drink all over himself. Nothing… nothing happened.”

“Okay,” Bram says, pausing and looking down at the eggs in front of him before he says, “You know you can talk to me about all that, right? Sex and stuff.”

Garrett does this weird scoffing laugh, something that happens when he’s feeling uncomfortable. It’s not like he and Bram don’t talk about this stuff - they do - Garrett recalls many post-practice or day-after-party Waffle House visits where he retells the details of his various conquests. 

This is different, though, because this is Cal. This is _a boy._

“I know,” Garrett says finally. 

“Do you… want me to keep Simon upstairs so you can, like, get Cal out?” Bram asks, slightly awkwardly.

“Um, no,” Garrett says after thinking about it for a moment. “I’m not ashamed. I don’t want Cal to feel like like I’m trying to hide him. Sure I’m not ready to come out to everybody just yet, but Simon should know. I hate asking you to keep it from him, too.” 

“Okay,” Bram says with a soft smile. 

“He’s still asleep, so I’m gonna… go back. I just came for some water,” Garrett says and makes his way over to the cabinet to get himself a drink.

“Okay,” Bram says, an annoyingly knowing type of smile on his lips. “I’ll be upstairs then. Just… text if you need anything.” 

It’s such a foreign concept - Garrett and his best friend in the same house together, no parents, each with their significant other - significant boy - waiting in bed for them. Garrett thinks he likes this concept, though. 

Bram disappears back upstairs and Garrett takes a moment to drink his water before he heads back into the guest room. Cal is still sound asleep when he gets back, so Garrett picks up his phone from the nightstand and decides to bum around on Instagram for a bit. 

A little later, Cal begins to stir, and Garrett freezes, wondering exactly how much of last night Cal will remember and if he’ll freak out about being in a strange bed with Garrett.

“Morning,” Garrett says, trying to keep his voice soft as Cal opens his eyes. 

“What the hell did I do last night?” Cal groans, rolling onto his back and rubbing a hand roughly over his face. 

“Drank a lot, by the looks of it,” Garrett says, tone light and teasing, but Cal still peeks a glaring look at him. 

It seems to hit Cal all at once that he’s in a foreign bed, one he clearly shared with Garrett, and he sits bolt upright, as if someone’s shocked him. 

“Oh my God,” Cal says, then looks down and sees Garrett’s jersey on him, pinching it in his fingers and looking at Garrett with wide, panicked eyes. “Holy fuck. We didn’t… fuck. Did we…?”

Garrett shakes his head, though a smile fights it’s way onto his mouth by how cute Cal looks when he’s panicking. Cal narrows his eyes at him, and then hits him in the arm, a bit harder than what would be considered playful.

“Don’t you smile at me when I’m freaking out,” Cal says, though he’s fighting off his own grin now. “What other logical reason is there for me to be in your jersey, hm?”

“Maybe that you were so drunk last night that you tripped over your own feet and spilled an entire cup of beer on yourself,” Garrett says, the urge to laugh too strong to stop.

Cal blinks at him, like he almost doesn’t believe him, but then realization dawns on him, and he’s burying his face in his hands. 

“Oh, no,” Cal says, voice thick with what can only be described as regret. “Oh no.”

Garrett can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. Cal just shakes his head and then flops back dramatically on the bed, throwing the blankets over his whole body as he grumbles unintelligibly. 

“Aw, come on,” Garrett coaxes, playfully trying to tug the blankets back. “You were adorable.”

Cal mumbles something Garrett can’t quite make out, so he asks him to repeat it. Cal pauses for a moment, then slowly drags the blankets back, look up sheepishly at Garrett. 

“Did I… did I try to… come on to you?” Cal says, but Garrett can tell he already knows that answer. 

Garrett shrugs and Cal groans, attempting to throw the blankets back over himself, but Garrett stops him.

“Like I said, you were adorable,” Garrett says matter-of-factly.

Cal just glares at him and then it’s as if he remembers something else as his face contorts in anguish again. “And did I… did I invite you to… shower with me?”

Garrett grins, nodding this time. When Cal winces, Garrett makes the executive decision that this is enough wallowing and scoops Cal up and hauls him to his chest. Cal squirms, trying to go back to his puddle of self-pity, but Garrett is much stronger and just holds him tight.

“Please believe me when I say that everything that happened last night was fine,” Garrett says. “I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or anything about any of it, okay?”

Cal squints his eyes at Garrett, but after a moment he rolls his eyes and nods. Garrett pats a hand over Cal’s hair, loving how soft and fluffy it is from his late night shower. Cal preens under the attention and cuddles closer to Garrett’s chest. 

“I also want to go on record and say that you were also really fucking attractive last night,” Garrett says and Cal looks up at him, blush tinting his cheeks, but he holds his gaze. “God the things I wanted to do with you…”

“Why didn’t you?” Cal asks, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Garrett doesn’t answer right away, thinking it _was_ obvious, but when Cal continues to look at him curiously, he responds. “Because you were drunk?”

“Huh,” Cal says, nodding slowly, processing. 

“Cal, you know I would never do anything when you can’t properly give consent, right?” Garrett says softly.

Cal’s quiet for a moment and then nods. “I know that. I do. I just… I suppose that’s not always been the case. I trust you, though. Believe me.”

Garrett doesn’t really know what to say to that, hates the flare of jealousy and protectiveness that flashes in him at the thought of someone hurting Cal or taking advantage of him. Cal smiles though, brushing his fingers over Garrett’s cheek, effectively distracting him.

“You look cute in the morning,” Cal says. “Thank you again for taking care of me. You’re a good person, Garrett Laughlin.”

Garrett smiles and he thinks Cal wants to kiss him, hopes he does because Garrett definitely wants him to. Cal’s smile widens and then he’s leaning in and pressing the most delicate kiss of Garrett’s life to his lips. 

The soft kiss turns into something more heated and passionate, and before Garrett knows it, he’s got Cal on his back and his rucking up his jersey to feel up Cal’s warm stomach and chest. 

God, if this wasn’t Bram’s house… Bram’s guest bed… the things he would do to Cal…

“Wait,” Garrett says, breathing heavy and forcing himself upright. “We shouldn’t get carried away. Not here.”

“Fine,” Cal says, sitting up as well. “What time is it?”

Garrett finds his phone and tells Cal it’s almost eleven. Cal nods and absentmindedly brushes his fingers over Garrett’s cheek. Garrett wants so badly to keep him like this here in this moment forever. 

“I should probably get home,” Cal says. “And Taylor’s probably worried that I disappeared last night.”

“Right,” Garrett says. “Um, also just FYI, Simon’s here.”

“Okay,” Cal says, like it’s not exactly registering, but then it dawns on him. “Oh. Does he not… know about… this yet?” 

Cal gestures between them as he speaks, and Garrett shakes his head. “I want him to, though.”

“Okay,” Cal says, smile spreading on his face, bright and happy. 

“So, if you want food or something before you leave, we can go take care of that,” Garrett says, sliding a hand under the back of his jersey. 

“See, you say that, but then the way you’re touching me says something else,” Cal says boldly, reaching around and grabbing Garrett’s arm. “Let’s go eat.”

“Fine,” Garrett says, rolling his eyes, but he gets out of bed anyways. 

“Um, am I supposed to wear this out there?” Cal says, standing up and looking down at Garrett’s soccer uniform swallowing up his much smaller frame. 

“Uh,” Garrett says, admiring the way it looks on Cal before swallowing hard and saying. “You’re clothes from last night probably still reek of beer. I’d say it’s necessary.”

Cal rolls his eyes. “I had no idea you had a possessive kink.”

“I don’t. You just look really hot,” Garrett says. “But, right. We need to go.”

Cal laughs and then takes Garrett’s hand, leading them out into the hallway. Garrett lets Cal drag them along, listening closely for any sounds of movement in the kitchen, but hears none. 

Bram and Simon must still be upstairs, and they don’t join them until nearly twenty minutes later when the smell of waffles must have finally wafted upstairs. That or the amount of giggling Cal was doing alerted them to their presence. 

“Good morning,” Simon says as he enters the kitchen, still looking sleepy. “Oh. Hi, Cal?”

It sounds like a question, but Cal just smiles and waves. Simon looks from Cal, to Garrett, to Bram, then back to Cal as he seems to try and process what Cal is doing in Bram’s kitchen, in Garrett’s soccer uniform.

“Why?” Simon asks, any other words seeming to fail him. 

Garrett takes a deep breath, smiling as nonchalantly as possible and shrugs. “Cal stayed here last night. With me.”

“Okay?” Simon says, brow furrowed. “Like, _with_ you?”

“Sort of, I guess,” Garrett says and then he sighs, knowing he just needs to get out with it. “We’re seeing each other.”

“Oh,” Simon says, furrow deepening as if he’s honestly trying to figure out if he’s okay with this right now. “Okay. I didn’t know you were gay, Garrett?”

“I’m not,” Garrett says, carefully removing the waffles from the stove, then lifts the pan up. “I’m pansexual.”

Cal bursts out laughing, and Garrett turns to smile at him. Bram also starts laughing, though his takes a moment to bubble out of him and then it’s like he’s completely lost it. Simon looks around the room at everyone, bewildered, and then he starts nodding, a soft smile on his mouth. 

“Well, welcome to the club,” Simon says as he sits down at the counter. “I swear, no one is straight anymore. Also, I want to ask about the jersey, but I’m not gonna.”

Bram moves around the counter and starts getting out cups and juice as Cal sets out plates. It’s all very domestic and normal, and warms Garrett’s insides. They eat and the conversation flows normally from stories from the party to what everyone plans to do for the rest of the weekend. 

Garrett can’t help but think he likes this possible new normal. He just hopes he can hang on to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and spread some love in the comments if the spirit moves you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yiiiikes so I didn't really realize it's been over a month since I last updated?   
> whoops.
> 
> I hope this chapter can make up for it though, if you know what I'm sayin' ;)

_Chapter 8_

Weeks go by and everything is good, like _really_ good. Garrett is happy and honestly, it’s not like he didn’t think he was a happy go lucky person before, it’s more just that he never had any idea that someone could be _this happy._

And Cal did that.

Soccer season has officially started, so Garrett has less free time, but he still tries to make time to see Cal, even if it’s when he’s bone tired after a late soccer game and all he’s good for is crawling into Cal’s bed and giving him a good cuddle.

(If he’s being honest, that’s actually his new favorite pastime.)

Most days either Garrett or Cal is too exhausted to do much more than lazily make out or watch a movie, either from soccer practice or play prep. They also promised each other that they wouldn’t start ignoring their friends, so finding time to be just the two of them is challenging.

That is until a big storm comes through and school is cancelled for a day, precautionary, but still glorious.

Garrett texts Cal immediately. His mom is out visiting her sister and his dad hasn’t woken up from his late night bender. Within ten minutes, Cal is at his door, soaked, but grinning brightly.

“You know I must like you a lot of I’m willing to run over here in this downpour,” Cal says. “You owe me lots of cuddles to warm me back up.”

“Done,” Garrett says, huge grin on his face as he steps aside to let Cal in.

Garrett takes Cal’s dripping coat and hangs it over the banister and then leads Cal upstairs by the hand. Cal’s fingers are cold, making Garrett feel suddenly guilty for asking Cal to brave the storm just to see him.

When they get to Garrett’s room, Garrett walks to his dresser and pulls out his warmest flannel and sweatpants, offering both to Cal. Cal smiles and without warning, tugs down his soaked pants in exchange for Garrett’s sweats.

Garrett turns away awkwardly, trying to play it cool, but knowing he’s drastically missing the mark. He can hear Cal chuckle, and he feels his blush deepen. Garrett jumps when Cal approaches him and places a hand on his bicep, making Cal whisper out an apology.

“Hey, don’t freak yourself out. You don’t have to turn away. Part of being with me is getting to enjoy the view, you know? Take advantage of your special privileges. I don’t let just anyone ogle the goods.”

Garrett rolls his eyes, but his blush doesn’t go away. Ever since the party, they’ve kept things very PG. Not that Garrett doesn’t want more, he does, he just… he doesn’t know how to bring it up without feeling like he’s forcing himself on Cal.

Cal smiles and places a peck to Garrett’s warm cheek and then pulls off his sweater and exchanges it for Garrett’s flannel. Garrett can’t help but stare at the way his flannel hangs off Cal’s smaller frame. God, Garrett wants to just tear it all off of him.

“Come lay with me, yeah?” Cal says, taking Garrett’s hand and tugging him towards the bed. 

Garrett goes easily, falling onto his bed with Cal and immediately pulling him into his chest. Garrett kisses Cal’s forehead, slightly concerned when Cal’s skin is cold on his lips. Garrett hugs Cal tighter dipping his hand under the flannel and rubbing Cal’s back, trying to warm him up.

Cal practically purrs, then lifts his head enough to kiss Garrett on the lips. Garrett slows his hand and uses it to guide Cal flush against him. Cal hums and opens up immediately, always so pliant and willing. Garrett licks into Cal’s mouth, tongue tracing over lips and teeth.

Suddenly, Cal pushes Garrett flat on his back and climbs on top of him. Cal straddles Garrett’s waist, hands resting on Garrett’s chest, watching him for a heated moment before he dives back in. 

The kiss is hot and passionate, on a completely different level from anything they’ve done in the past few weeks. Garrett is hard in seconds, body responding immediately to Cal’s every deliberate move. 

And, God, Garrett wants. Garrett wants so much. 

Part of Garrett knows that he could make it happen if he wanted to. All he’d have to do is reach out and start tearing off Cal’s clothes, or even more subtle, grind his hips up. He’s just afraid that Cal won’t want to, or that he will want to, but just for the wrong reasons.

_Fuck, why is this so complicated?_

Cal must know something is up because he pulls back and rests his hands on Garrett’s chest, giving him a look. Garrett just blinks up at him a few times, blush coloring his cheeks as guilt starts to seep in.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Cal asks. 

“I don’t know,” Garrett says, but then shakes his head. “That’s a lie. I do know. I just… don’t really know how to verbalize it.”

“Try,” Cal says, sitting back and absentmindedly plays with the string of Garrett’s sweatpants, which only serves to cloud his mind more. 

“It’s just… this all used to be so easy for me. If you… if you were a girl, we’d both already be naked with no hesitation.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Cal asks, smirk on his lips. “Are you disappointed that I don’t have boobs?”

“What? No!” Garrett says, a bit too forcefully. “It’s just… I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to be with a guy. I don’t… I don’t want to suck at it. I also… I don’t want to push you if you don’t want to do any of that stuff yet.”

“Garrett, let me be very clear,” Cal says, leaning in with a teasing smirk on his face. “I _definitely_ want to do all of that stuff with you.”

“Okay, then,” Garrett replies, voice a little shaky as he swallows hard. “I still don’t want to disappoint you if I’m terrible at it.”

“Garrett, you can’t be terrible at it. Trust me,” Cal says. “Even a shitty blowjob is better than no blowjob.”

Garrett laughs. “That’s just not true.”

“No?” Cal says, laughing, too. “Even the worst I’ve had was still decent.”

“Count yourself lucky, then,” Garrett says, memories of that one drunken time and the _teeth_ flooding back to him and making him shudder. 

“If you want, I can show you,” Cal says, eyes suddenly hooded and dark. 

“Um, yes?” Garrett says, mind fuzzy as he tries to not sound overeager. “Please.”

“Good,” Cal says with a bright grin and then he’s sliding down Garrett’s body and slipping between his thighs, laying down flat on his stomach.

And Cal is so sure in his movements, the way he reaches up to curl his fingers in Garrett’s waistband with no hesitation and the sure smile on his face as he tugs them down. Garrett is so turned on he could cry.

Cal grins when he gets Garrett’s sweatpants down his thighs and sees his tight black briefs that leave very little to the imagination. Garrett wants to tattoo the pleased look on Cal’s face to the inside of his eyelids. 

Cal stretches his arms over Garrett’s thighs and settles himself more comfortably between his legs as he tucks his fingers into the waistband of Garrett’s underwear. Garrett’s eyes are glued to Cal and he holds his breath as Cal starts to slowly peel down the fabric and he’s completely useless and Cal wrestles to get them off his heavy legs. 

But, God, if Garrett thought Cal looked pleased before, that was nothing compared to the look on his face when he reveals Garrett’s cock for the first time. 

Garrett curses and throws an arm over his eyes, unable to take the sight as Cal lifts up enough to engulf the tip in his warm mouth. Cal’s mouth is pure sin and Garrett tries not to think about all the practice he must have had to be this good at giving head. 

Cal doesn’t waste any time before he’s pulling out all the stops. Cal teases him for a bit, his tongue working magic as he licks up and down and teases Garrett’s slit. Then Cal sucks him down and Garrett arches off the bed as he feels himself hit the back of Cal’s throat.

It’s different, getting a blowjob from a guy. Cal isn’t hesitant like most girls in Garrett’s past experiences had been. Cal isn’t afraid to go deep or to give his balls some much appreciated attention. Garrett thinks he definitely likes this. 

Garrett’s close already, and he would be more embarrassed if he had the consciousness to do so, but all he can focus on his the wet warmth of Cal’s mouth working up and down his cock. Cal tugs on Garrett’s balls as he feels them draw up with his impending orgasm. 

Cal takes one of Garrett’s hands in his free hand and directs it to the back of his head. Garrett pauses for a moment, until Cal pulls off of him, drool hanging from his lips and he just nods. Garrett mutters _fuck_ and then threads his fingers in Cal’s hair. 

Cal hums happily and goes back to sucking Garrett off. Garrett goes easy at first, just giving a little pressure to the back of Cal’s head, following his movements until Cal starts holding still when he gets Garrett’s cock buried in his throat. 

Garrett thinks he knows what Cal wants, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. Garrett tests the waters, gently at first, applying a little pressure, enough to hold Cal if he wants to stay put, but not enough to hold him against his will. Cal makes a soft humming sound which Garrett takes as a signal that he’s okay. 

So Garrett just goes with it. 

Garrett starts guiding Cal’s head and thrusts up into his mouth. Cal looks up at Garrett, eyes watery, but still so soft. Garrett holds eye contact with him as he continues to fuck Cal’s mouth, taking what he wants. 

It only lasts for another minute or so before Garrett knows he’s about to come. 

“Cal, I’m gonna…” Garrett moans, fingers curling in Cal’s hair as he tries to pull him off. 

Cal shakes his head slightly, forcing himself to stay on Garrett’s cock despite Garrett’s tugs. Garrett lets go of Cal’s hair and gives in to the building pleasure inside him. 

Garrett’s orgasm is powerful and hits him like a ton of bricks, knocking the breath out of him. Cal continues to work his mouth over him, greedily swallowing what he can and practically purring. Garrett feels the aftershocks running through him and it all becomes too much and he finally has to push Cal off. 

“God that was fucking amazing,” Garrett says, breathless and sated. 

Cal crawls up Garrett’s body and nuzzles his face in Garrett’s warm neck. Garrett slides an arm around Cal and hugs him tight. Cal presses a kiss to Garrett’s neck and wraps his arms around Garrett’s middle, squeezing him back.

Garrett tries to get his breathing to return to normal when he notices that Cal’s subtly rutting against his hip. Garrett tries to look down at Cal, but he’s being shy and buries his face in Garrett’s neck.

“God, why are you so fucking adorable?” Garrett says, more of a rhetorical question than anything. 

Cal just nuzzles deeper against Garrett and stops moving his hips. Garrett grabs Cal gently and extricates himself, splaying Cal out on his bed as he moves to hover over him. 

Cal blinks up at Garrett with a flushed, disheveled look on his face. Garrett smiles, hoping he looks confident and sure, but betting he probably doesn’t hit the mark as dead on as he’d like. 

“I think it’s your turn,” Garrett says and Cal nods, reaching up for Garrett. 

Cal drags Garrett in for a kiss and Garrett is startled to taste himself on Cal’s tongue. He’s maybe even more shocked that it turns him on. The filthy kiss makes Garrett feel brave and he slips a hand down Cal’s clothed chest and doesn’t stop until he’s slipping his fingers into his pants. 

Cal’s legs fall open at the contact and Garrett uses it to spur him on as he curls his fingers around Cal’s hard cock. Cal gasps into Garrett’s mouth, back arching at the contact as he grips his fingers in the hair at the nape of Garrett’s neck.

Garrett loves how responsive Cal is. He hasn’t really even gotten started yet and Cal is already a mess underneath him. Garrett gives Cal a few quick strokes, but the angle is awkward and he definitely wants to do more than just jack Cal off. 

Garrett sinks his teeth into Cal’s bottom lip, pulling back to tease him, but hopefully giving him enough so he can move on to bigger things. Cal must get the memo because he settles back and drops his hands from Garrett to rest back on the pillows. 

Christ, Garrett is half way to hard again.

Garrett uses one hand to push the flannel up Cal’s stomach and the other to spread Cal’s legs farther apart so Garrett can fit between them. Cal moves easily, watching Garrett with a blissed out and slightly amused look on his face. 

“Take your time, Garrett,” Cal says, though the strain in his voice contradicts his words. 

Garrett looks up at him and sticks out his tongue, but he likes that Cal is understanding that in the back of Garrett’s mind, he’s freaking out.

Garrett takes a deep breath and then tugs down on Cal’s pants and underwear, closing his eyes briefly to mentally prepare for what he’s going to see in just a moment. When Garrett opens his eyes, he’s less scared than he thought he would be to be faced with another man’s dick. It’s different than what he’s used to, sure, but he’s excited to experience this and learn just what Cal likes. 

Cal reaches down and lifts his legs enough to fully get his bottoms off and Garrett just watches in awe. Cal relaxes back into his previous position, smug look on his face as he admires Garrett flat on his stomach between his thighs. 

“Hey, talk to me,” Cal says softly, sitting up a bit against the wall. 

Garrett follows after him now that he’s moved up the bed a bit and rests his head on Cal’s thigh, hand coming up to curiously stroke Cal. 

“I don’t know,” Garrett says. “I didn’t… I didn’t expect to be as turned on by the idea of doing this as I am. I… I want to try blowing you. Will you… will you talk me through it?”

Cal nods and threads his fingers through Garrett’s hair, making his eyes flutter closed. Garrett lifts up when he opens his eyes and settles himself over his target, licking his lips and then looking up to Cal for permission.

“Just… start like you’d like it. Keep it slow and don’t get too ambitious. Take your time to test it out at first,” Cal says and Garrett nods before licking his lips again and then wrapping them around the head of Cal’s dick. _“Yes.”_

Garrett likes Cal’s praises and finds that he wants to keep working to get more, whatever it takes. Garrett focuses on what he thinks he likes, pulling from his vast archives of game tape. Garrett also finds that it really isn’t all that weird to have another guy’s dick in his mouth, but he’s happy he gets to share this just with Cal and no one else - glad that Cal gets to be his first.

Garrett suckles at the head a bit, using his tongue when he feels a little braver to tease out the salty taste at the slit of Cal’s cock. Cal moans and Garrett preens. Cal scratches at Garrett’s scalp with his blunt nails and Garrett inhales through his nose sharply before attempting to get more of Cal in his mouth.

It goes well for a while, Garrett gets more comfortable and sure, he doesn’t have a lot of the technique or practice that Cal did, but if the sounds Garrett is pulling from Cal are anything to go by, Cal is definitely enjoying himself.

Then Garrett gets a little too ambitious and immediately starts gagging when Cal hits the back of his throat on a particularly enthusiastic suck. Garrett pulls off, coughing and spluttering, but Cal is there in an instant, gently caressing Garrett’s face and wiping a tear from his eye.

“Careful, babe,” Cal teases, kissing Garrett’s cheek. “You’re doing great, yeah? Don’t push yourself. You can use your hands, too.”

Garrett nods and moves back into his earlier position. This time, at Cal’s suggestion, Garrett uses his hand more, circling his fingers around the base of Cal’s dick and stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth. Cal continues to whisper soft encouragements to him and it works to push Garrett forward despite the way his jaw is starting to ache and his eyes sting.

“Garrett, I’m so close,” Cal moans, fingers tightening in Garrett’s hair and his other hand pushing at Garrett’s shoulders. “Pull off.”

As curious as Garrett is, he does pull off and doubles his efforts with his fist, stroking Cal to completion. Garrett’s eyes are glued to Cal’s face as he watches his orgasm consume him and it’s positively breath-taking. 

Cal’s come shoots over his stomach and leaks down Garrett’s fist. Garrett doesn’t stop touching Cal until he’s shaking through the aftershocks and grips Garrett’s wrist to get him to stop. Cal opens his eyes for the first time in a few minutes and looks directly at Garrett, a smile fighting its way onto his mouth.

“Fuck,” Cal says and then laughs as he scrubs a hand over his face.

“Um, thank you?” Garrett laughs, moving up the bed to cuddle next to Cal.

Cal playfully hits Garrett in the chest and then looks down at his stomach, blushing at the mess. Garrett remembers the mess on his hand and examines it for a moment until the curiosity gets the best of him. Cal tasted his (and he tasted his own when he kissed him), so _why the hell not?_

Garrett sticks out his tongue and brings his hand to his mouth, cautiously taking a little taste. Cal notices and stares at him with his mouth hanging open slightly. It’s really not bad and Garrett takes a bigger, more purposeful lick to clean off the rest of his hand, humming after he swallows.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Cal says, shaking his head and Garrett just grins, guiding Cal in by the chin for a kiss. 

Cal chases the taste of himself with his tongue, not stopping until they’re both breathless. When they pull apart, Garrett begrudgingly gets up and tosses Cal some tissues to clean up and then pulls his pants back on, foregoing any underwear.

Cal wipes down his stomach and then pulls his boxers and Garrett’s sweatpants back up. Garrett rejoins Cal on the bed and cuddles him into his arms after pulling up the warm blankets. 

“I’m never leaving this bed again, and neither are you,” Garrett says, face pressed into the top of Cal’s head.

Cal laughs, but burrows into Garrett’s chest. “God, you’re so cuddly after an orgasm. I like it.”

“Shh, less talking more cuddles,” Garrett hushes, snuggling closer to Cal. 

They lay there for a while, breaths slowing and evening out. They’re both close to sleep when a fairly loud thud comes from downstairs.

“What was that?” Cal asks, body jolting against Garrett’s.

“Probably just my dad,” Garrett says like it’s no big deal.

“What?” Cal asks, voice high with disbelief. “You’re telling me your father was home this whole time?”

“Yeah,” Garrett shrugs and Cal just looks at him with a mix of embarrassment and shock. “Look, my dad is an alcoholic and he was probably too out of it until right now to even know what day it is.”

Cal gives Garrett a look and Garrett has to turn away because he can’t stand the pity. Cal traces his fingers over Garrett’s chest, grounding him and making his heart clench and twist with something he can’t quite explain.

“Look, I’m not telling you this because I want you to feel sorry for my or anything. It is what it is. My dad’s a drunk asshole. I’ve accepted it and have learned to deal with it,” Garrett says, staring at the wall.

“Just because you’ve learned to accept it doesn’t mean it’s okay, though,” Cal says softly. 

Garrett turns back to Cal and it makes his heart stutter at the look of pain and sympathy on Cal’s face.

“There’s nothing I can do,” Garrett says, the words just spilling from his mouth. “I’ve tried to get my mom to leave him, but she won’t. She’s scared to be on her own, even though she’d have me. He doesn’t… he’s not abusive of anything, thank God, but he gets angry and yells a lot when he drinks. It’s miserable. I want to get out of here so badly, but at the same time, I’m terrified to leave my mom alone with him. Just because he’s not hitting her now doesn’t mean he won’t start when I’m no longer here to protect her.”

Bram is the only other person who knows about Garrett’s family, and Garrett’s never really even opened up to him like this. Maybe it’s because of what they just did that’s helped take Garrett’s walls down, or maybe it’s just because Garrett trusts Cal and wants to be completely open with him. 

“That’s really tough, Garrett,” Cal says. “What can I do?”

Garrett shakes his head. “I don’t think there’s anything anyone can do. I didn’t tell you so that you could do something about it. I just told you because… because I wanted you to know. I care about you. A lot.”

Cal smiles and rests his head on Garrett’s chest. “I care about you a lot, too.”

“Cool,” Garrett says, curling his arm around Cal tight and he stares up at the ceiling. 

They start to doze again after that, safe and warm in their own little bubble. The last thought Garrett has before he falls asleep is that he hopes to God that he’s not falling in too deep too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments feed my motivation and always make my day. You know what to do :)
> 
> sending love and positivity to all of you ~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is v short, but the next one is going to be a beast, so get ready ;)
> 
> Also, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, but I've been sitting on it all week, so I figured I might as well just post it and move on. Let me know what you think!

Their first away game is coming up, one that’s far enough away that the team all stays in hotel rooms. It’s well known around the entire school what happens on these trips and Garrett has been the topic of away-game-gossip more times than he cares to remember.

This time, though, he wants it to be different.

Garrett wants to ask Cal to come with, but he’s afraid that Cal won’t want to come because of the assumptions and expectations that comes with being someone’s plus one on a trip like this. 

Not that he doesn’t think Cal wants to sleep with him, he knows he does, but there’s just… everyone else knowing, or _assuming_ what happened between them, whether they do anything or not. 

Garrett really just doesn’t want all that pressure. 

Garrett is currently in Bram’s room, sprawled on his bed as Bram works at his desk. They’re ‘studying for a chem test’, meaning Bram is busy making flashcards and quizzing himself while Garrett stares blankly at his open textbook hoping somehow the words will just seep into his brain without him having to read it. 

“Um, so,” Garrett says suddenly, the thoughts that have been rolling around in his head for the last twenty minutes or so finally bubbling to the surface. “Is Simon coming with this weekend?”

Bram doesn’t look up when he answers in the affirmative, so he doesn’t recognize at first that Garrett wants to talk. They don’t get deep often, but Garrett thinks they’re due for a bro-talk and he definitely could use one right now.

“I’m thinking about asking Cal to come,” Garrett says as casually as he can manage, but something in his tone must cue Bram that this is his lead in to a more intense conversation.

Bram closes his book and turns his chair around to face Garrett. “Oh?”

“Um, yeah,” Garrett says. “It’s, I don’t know. Gotten more… serious? You know, between us? And pretty much everyone else will have someone there with them. I know we’re not like, _out_ yet, and I’m not really there yet for everyone to know, but I want Cal there.”

“That’s exciting, Garrett,” Bram says. “Have you talked with him about it?”

“Not yet,” Garrett says. “I… I want to make sure that it’s what I want before I ask him.”

“What are you not sure about?” Bram asks.

“Um, I don’t… I don’t know if I, like, feel comfortable … you know, with the… expectations that come with this trip,” Garrett says vaguely, but Bram nods, clearly following.

“Garrett, you know that you don’t have do anything at all with Cal. Just because he comes on the trip isn’t an automatic agreement to have sex,” Bram says, stating the obvious, but it’s still nice for Garrett to hear it.

“And like, I _know_ that, but I still, I don’t know, feel all this crazy pressure. I want to do it with Cal, and I think I’m ready to take that step, I just… I don’t want him to feel like we have to because of the trip, you know?” Garrett explains and Bram nods slowly, processing.

“There’s a really simple solution to this, you know that, right?” Bram says, small smile on his lips.

Garrett rolls his eyes and flops onto his back. “I know. I should talk to him about this, not you.”

“Right,” Bram says, laughing, but he gets up and comes and lays down next to Garrett on the bed. “I like that you come to me with this stuff, though.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Garrett says, giving Bram a playful shove. 

“I mean it, though,” Bram says, tone more serious. “It sucked not being able to talk to anyone about this kind of stuff back when Simon and I were emailing. I’m glad I get to be here for you as you’re figuring all this stuff out.”

Garrett turns his head to look at his best friend and then he’s launching over to engulf him in a huge hug. 

“You’re the best,” Garrett says, despite his last words being the exact opposite. “I love you, man.”

“I know,” Bram says, patting Garrett on the back. “Anything else you want to talk about now that we’re here?”

“Um, yeah, actually,” Garrett says, laying back in his own personal space. “How does gay sex work, exactly?” 

Bram stares at Garrett for a moment, like he’s trying to figure out if he’s being serious or not. Garrett just smiles shyly, hoping that Bram will see despite his bluntness, he’s actually serious and wants his advice. 

“Um, what do you mean exactly?” Bram asks.

“Well,” Garrett says, ready to just go for it now that he’s got his foot in the door and rolls onto his side. “I know you and Simon are banging quite regularly, so you seem to know what you’re doing in that department. I’m just looking for any advice you’re willing to give.”

“Wow, okay,” Bram says laughing a little uncomfortably at Garrett’s bluntness, but he rolls over to mirror Garrett’s position anyways. 

“I know the basic mechanics of it,” Garrett says. “But I just… I want it to be good for Cal, you know? All of my previous experience isn’t really going to help here and he’s got previous experience in this specific department so I just… I already went through losing my virginity once and it was so awkward and shit. I really don’t want to feel that unprepared and naive again.”

“Okay, I get that,” Bram says. “Simon and I were lucky I guess that we were both in the same position and both didn’t really know what the fuck we were doing so we could figure it out together. You’re lucky I suppose on the other hand that Cal can walk you through it and that can be nice in its own right.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Garrett says, tucking his arm under his head. 

“I think the big advice I can give you - that probably any googling will tell you, but it really is important - is to make sure you prep really well beforehand,” Bram says. “Especially if, um, you’re planning on bottoming for the first time, you’ll want to make sure you prep, like a lot.”

Garrett nods, half pretending like he knows what Bram is talking about. “So you mean, like…”

Bram rolls his eyes and then takes a deep breath. “Like make sure you’re all clean first, then prep with fingers to, you know, stretch yourself out.”

“Oh,” Garrett says. “Okay.”

“Don’t stress about it, though,” Bram says. “Prepping usually makes for really good foreplay and you can use fingers, but there are other things you can do to get creative with it.”

Garrett nods. “Like what?”

Bram rolls his eyes, blushing. “Like toys or, um, tongues.”

“Huh,” Garrett says. “Are you telling me my best friend has eaten ass before?”

Bram shoves Garrett and sits up. “You know, if you’re going to tease me I’m just going to go back to studying.”

“No!” Garrett says, pulling Bram back down on the bed. “Please stay.”

Bram smiles back at Garrett and gets comfortable again. “You’ll also need lube. Spit works, too, but I recommend lube.”

“Right,” Garrett nods.

“And condoms, probably?” Bram says. 

“Double right,” Garrett says. “Do you and Simon still…”

Bram shakes his head. “We haven’t used them for a while.”

“That’s cool, right?” Garrett says, smiling.

“Yeah, it is,” Bram says nodding shyly. “You know, every person is different and likes different stuff, so any advice I give you may not apply exactly, right? Like, God, stop me if this is TMI but with Simon, he actually likes it when I don’t prep him a lot before hand and sometimes he wants just spit instead of lube so it feels rougher and I don’t know, like more raw, I guess? He also pushed for us to stop using condoms because he likes the feeling of being messy afterwards. What I’m trying to say is talk with Cal about it. He’ll be able to let you know what he likes and help you feel more confident going into it.”

“Right, okay, yeah,” Garrett says, nodding as he processes. 

“So far everything’s going well in that department, though?” Bram asks softly after a quiet moment. 

“Yeah,” Garrett says, taking a deep breath. “We’re… you know, doing some stuff, and I have actually really liked it all so far. I never… I never really thought about hooking up with a guy until I started dating Cal, but now… now I get it.”

Bram gets this soft little knowing smile on his face and Garrett grins back at him. They lay there for a moment or two quietly, whether just to enjoy the openness between them or to procrastinate studying.

“Well, as long as he’s being good to you, I’m happy,” Bram says finally, sitting back up like he’s going to go back to his desk. “Let me know if you want to talk about this kind of stuff again. I’m always here.”

“Noted,” Garrett says and then opens up his textbook again, ready to finally try studying now that his mind is clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the notes at the beginning, I feel kinda meh about this one. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so finally back to finish this beast! Thank God for cold days cancelling school and giving me no excuses not to finally finish this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter (all nearly 5,000 words of it!)
> 
> (also, I know nothing about soccer, and I hope it doesn't show to much... oh well) :)

**Chapter 10**

Garrett is on Cal’s bed, shirt forgotten somewhere on the floor and Cal is sprawled half naked underneath him. 

They’ve been making out for the better part of the last twenty minutes, lips swollen and raw by now, but there’s still no sign of stopping. Ever since the storm, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other and the idea that they were actually going to get any homework done today was quite comical.

Cal buries his fingers in Garrett’s hair and moans high and breathy as Garrett moves to suck on his neck. Cal arches and squirms underneath him, which always turns Garrett on more than anything, knowing that he’s having this affect on his boyfriend. 

“Garrett, please,” Cal whines, rocking his hips up against Garrett’s solid body. “Stop teasing me.”

Garrett lifts up so he can look down at Cal, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and then grinning as innocently as he can manage. Cal takes a deep breath and tucks one of his arms behind his head. 

“Why’d you stop?” Cal asks.

“You said to stop teasing you,” Garrett says with a shrug and Cal rolls his eyes. 

“I meant to use that pretty mouth of yours in a different way, not stop and use it to talk,” Cal says. 

Garrett feels his heart start hammering in his chest. He obviously wants to do that again, but it’s just hearing Cal have such a filthy mouth, be so uninhibited with his dirty mind, it does something to Garrett.

“Oh,” Garrett says dumbly. 

Cal smiles softly, sliding his hand still in Garrett’s hair to brush over his cheek. “Only if you want to. I can tell you’re just as hard as I am and I’m betting you’re ready for some relief.”

Garrett nods and then buries his face in Cal’s neck. 

“I wanted… I want to ask you something,” Garrett says into Cal’s shoulder. 

“Oh?” Cal replies and Garrett tries to settle himself enough to get out what he wants to say. 

“Yeah, um,” Garrett mumbles, then raises up again to face Cal, though he can’t bring himself to look at him just yet. “I wanted to invite you to our away game this weekend.”

“Oh,” Cal says again.

“Yeah,” Garrett says, still not feeling too confident. “Simon’s going and got a room, so Bram is going to stay with him. That means… that means you could stay with me. You know. If you wanted. I know… I know you know about the rumors… even one’s about me… about what happens on these trips… but I just… I want to be able to share a weekend with you, without having to worry about parents or anything else. Just us.”

Cal smiles and nods, whether it’s in agreement or understanding, Garrett doesn’t know because he doesn’t look as excited as Garrett would have hoped. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Cal asks.

“Cal, we’ve already spent the night together. A change in venue isn’t going to make it much different,” Garrett explains, fighting an eye roll.

“No, I mean… what if someone sees us together? Are you ready to be out?” Cal asks and sombers for a moment.

“I mean, I’m not really, like, hiding you or hiding the fact that I like you. Sure, we don’t make out in the middle of the hallway like some of our classmates, but I’m not ashamed of you. If people find out, they find out,” Garrett says, realizing as he speaks that it’s true.

“Okay,” Cal says, nodding slowly. 

“And I, um,” Garrett says, rolling onto his side so he’s not touching Cal as much when he says this. “I had another talk with Bram.”

“Okay?” Cal says, laughing a little, maybe at Garrett’s slightly pinched expression.

 

“Yeah,” Garrett says, nodding to keep himself going. “About… sex. Well, about dude on dude sex.”

Cal sucks his lips into his mouth like he’s trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Garrett frowns at him, scrunching his nose a little and then flopping backwards on his back. 

Cal rolls onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and watching Garrett with an amused expression on his face. Garrett pouts, not liking that Cal is teasing him while he’s trying to be upfront and open.

“So… do you… um. Do you have any… thoughts on that topic?” Garrett asks awkwardly and that’s when Cal loses it. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me when I’m trying to have an open conversation with you!”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Cal says, trying to stop his obnoxious laughter. “Really, I’m sorry. You want to talk, let’s talk.”

“I just… I want to know what you’re thinking about all that,” Garrett says. 

“I mean,” Cal starts to say, licking his lips. “I want to be with you in all the ways you’re ready for. I don’t… I don’t want you to feel pressured, though, because of the trip or because you know I want to…” 

“I want to,” Garrett says, finally reaching out for Cal and lacing their fingers. 

“Yeah?” Cal asks, giving Garrett’s fingers a squeeze. 

“Definitely,” Garrett says and then he rolls in Cal and kisses him because he can’t do anything else.

Unfortunately, they get interupted shortly after when Cal’s parents come home. They quickly get dressed and Garrett sneaks out before they see him, with the promise to see Cal tomorrow at school still fresh on his lips.

**~*~*~**

The next few days pass in a blur, and before Garrett knows it, it’s the night of the away game. The team rides up on a bus with the fans coming in separate cars and meeting them there.

By the time the team is making their way onto the field, Garrett feels like he’s on another level. He’s so pumped to play and ready to kick some ass. 

The game starts and Garrett immediately starts to thrive on the rush he always gets from running down the field and the loud cheers from the crowd. It’s easy enough for Garrett to get lost in it all. 

By halftime, the game is all tied up and Garrett feels like he’s playing the game of his life. All of his teammates are killing it, but he still knows they can push harder and win, they just need to want it.

As co-captains, Bram and Garrett give a pep talk in the locker room, mostly Garrett speaking and Bram nodding encouragingly. Garrett doesn’t really know exactly what he says, but it earns him cheers and enthusiastic responses all around, so it must have been good. 

They fight tooth and nail, but everytime they seem to get the upper hand, the other team will steal the ball or take off on a break away. They stop them before the other team can score, but it’s not getting them anywhere.

There’s just seconds left when Garrett has the ball and is tearing off towards the goal. He’s completely focused on scoring, only looking at his target and plotting his angle, so he doesn’t see the defender coming at him. 

The next thing Garrett knows, he’s flat on his back on the ground, completely dazed. There’s angry shouting all around him and then Bram’s at his side, concern written all over his face.

“I’m fine,” Garrett hears himself say as he starts to sit up, taking stock of his limbs. 

“That hit was so _illegal,”_ Bram mutters. “He better give us a penalty shot for that, for Christ’s sake.”

Garrett winces as he stands up, not wanting to make a bigger scene than he already unknowingly had. His eyes scan the crowd, suddenly thinking about Cal, and not wanting to worry him. He spots him almost immediately, Simon standing next to him with a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Garrett shoots him a thumbs up and Cal smiles back, eyes ducking under his fringe shyly. The ref is speaking now, and as it turns out, what Bram said was right. He ejects the other player and grants Garrett a penalty kick that will end the game.

Garrett’s teammates flock around him and give him pats and words of encouragement, but he doesn’t register any of that. He’s mentally getting himself back into the zone as he squares up with the goal and rolls his shoulders a few times. 

Garrett’s been in this position hundreds of times with Bram practicing, but never in a real game situation. Garrett feels the pressure try to creep in, but he simply closes his eyes and pictures that they’re back on the pitch at school, just Bram and Garrett. 

It calms him, and when Garrett opens his eyes again at the whistle, he makes his mental mark and runs up and kicks harder than he ever has before. 

Garrett can’t breathe as he watches the ball arch towards the top right corner, right over the fingers of the goalie. The crowd goes absolutely insane, and Garrett is immediately swarmed by his entire team and coaches. 

Garrett takes a moment to appreciate the praise, but then all he can focus on is Cal and just wanting to share this moment with him. Garrett makes eye contact with him in the stands, and then the next thing he knows, his feet are carrying him there. 

Cal is giving him a strange look, one that says _what the fuck do you think you’re doing,_ but Garrett just keeps grinning until he’s standing in front of him. Cal starts giggling, whole face bright and just so fucking adorable that Garrett can’t _not_ kiss him. 

So he does.

Garrett gently grabs Cal’s face and brings their mouths together, the fact that everyone’s eyes are probably on them be damned. Garrett can feel Cal smiling into the kiss, and it just spurs him on with a warm _content_ feeling blooming in his chest. 

Garrett pulls away, just enough so he can whisper, _“I love you.”_

Cal’s eyebrows shoot up, and instead of giving him a response right away, he just kisses Garrett back, probably a bit too filthily for their current location, but Garrett can’t seem to care even a little bit. 

Garrett wraps his arms around Cal’s waist and lifts him up, unable to get enough of him. He’s only half aware of the way Simon is completely losing his shit next to him and that the sounds in the stadium are still overly positive and cheerful.

Garrett could live in his moment forever.

**~*~*~**

When they get to their hotel later that night, they wait until the coach closes his door before they rearrange room assignments. Garrett waits patiently at the door while Bram sneaks down the hall to Simon’s room to switch places with Cal, Bram’s words of _‘have fun, I’m just a text away if you need anything’_ still fresh on his mind. 

Garrett watches as Simon opens the door for Bram and Cal slips out as Bram is practically yanked inside and the door shuts a bit too loudly. Cal chuckles as he looks at Garrett and then picks up his pace until he practically throws himself into Garrett’s arms.

Garrett pulls him inside, grinning hugely as he closes the door and presses Cal up against it. Cal pushes up on his tiptoes as he drops his backpack and wraps himself around Garrett.

They kiss, hot and needy, as if they hadn’t just made out in front of everyone just a short time ago. Garrett bends slightly and cups his hands under Cal’s ass, lifting him up as Cal hooks his legs around Garrett’s hips, clinging to him as Garrett starts to walk them backwards through the room. 

After a few steps, Garrett turns and focuses on getting them to the bed in one piece. Cal takes the opportunity to suck on Garrett’s neck, making Garrett moan. When Garrett reaches the bed, he sits down with a lap full of Cal and, taking complete advantage of the situation, grabs two handfuls of Cal’s ass and squeezes, making Cal gasp against his neck.

“Bastard,” Cal mutters before biting Garrett’s neck rather harshly. 

Honestly, Garrett could say the same for what Cal’s doing to him right now, but then that would be giving the idea that he doesn’t absolutely _love it._ The spot Cal’s been working on is throbbing with the promise of being a painfully visible mark for the next few days, but Garrett doesn’t care, not even a little bit. 

It really shouldn’t be a surprise that Garrett is hard already, has been half way there since they entered the hotel lobby just from the thoughts of what would happen tonight. Cal grinds down onto Garrett’s lap, and he realizes with a sizzle down his spine that Cal is just as affected as he is. 

“Baby,” Garrett whispers, squeezing Cal’s ass again to get his attention. “Tell me what you want. Whatever it is, I’m yours.”

Cal lifts up, lips red and slick with spit as he looks at Garrett with wide eyes. Garrett never talks like this, soft yet slightly authoritative, but the spark in Cal’s eyes says he likes it. 

“I want you to undress me, for starters,” Cal says with a smirk as Garrett’s eyes go wide. “Then we can take it from there, yeah?”

Garrett nods dumbly, reaching for Cal’s sweater and yanking it rather gracelessly over his head. Cal’s giggling and his hair is sticking up in six different directions when Garrett drops it to the floor, but all Garrett can focus on his the perfect expanse of pale skin that he just desperately wants to mark up and claim as his. 

Garrett wraps his arms around Cal’s waist and in a sudden moment of grace, flips him around and spreads him out on the mattress. Before Cal can so much as gasp, Garrett is sucking kisses down his chest, taking his time to leave a trail of reddening marks across his collarbone. 

Garrett pauses at each nipple, sucking each between his lips and toying with it with his tongue until it’s perked up and stiff, making Cal squirm and scratch his nails into Garrett’s strong shoulders. 

Garrett didn’t really think he needed encouragement while he did this, but the soft moans and _‘yes, baby, just like that’s_ Cal gives him are impressive strokes to his ego and help him continue with even more confidence. 

By the time Garrett is kissing down Cal’s stomach and biting a mark into his hip bone, Cal is a mess. Cal’s got one hand tangled in Garrett’s hair, tugging each time Garrett sucks particularly harshly against his skin and the other is squeezing Garrett’s shoulder. 

Garrett, discovering how much of a tease he truly is, runs one of his hands up Cal’s jean clad thigh, tracing up the inseam until he covers Cal’s tented crotch with his palm and _presses down._

Cal practically arches off the bed, moaning and cursing Garrett’s name. “Jesus, fuck, Garrett. Warn a guy, why don’t ya?”

Garrett just smirks and then moves to quickly undo Cal’s pants. Cal just stares at him, breath ragged and shallow. Garrett doesn’t stop until he’s tugging Cal’s jeans and underwear down, loving the way his mouth floods with saliva the moment his eyes land on Cal’s thickening cock.

As much as Garrett wants to get his mouth on him, he knows that neither of them will be able to last long if he does. Garrett focuses his energy on getting Cal the rest of the way naked and then stands up.

“Um, I’m gonna… get the stuff,” Garrett says dumbly and then smacks himself on the forehead. “Sorry, there’s not really a sexy way to say that is there?”

Cal laughs and then moves so he can pull back the covers on the bed and slips underneath them. “Suppose not.”

Garrett can feel Cal’s eyes on him as he goes over to his backpack and rummages around until he finds the box of condoms and unopened lube. With what he needs in hand, he turns back to the bed, grinning when he notices the covers moving in a telling way that Cal is stroking himself underneath the blankets. 

“Hey now, that’s my job,” Garrett says, nodding with his head to wear the covers have now stopped moving. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Cal says with a shrug and then pulls both of his hands out and holds him up in surrender. “I won’t touch.”

“Good,” Garrett says and then climbs back onto the bed, crawling over to Cal and kissing him. 

They kiss for just a moment before Cal is reaching for Garrett’s t-shirt, though he hesitates when he’s got the hem in his fists. “Quick question, though. Am I allowed to touch you?”

“Definitely,” Garrett says, kissing down Cal’s jaw. “Please proceed.”

That earns a giggle from Cal as he tugs upwards on Garrett’s shirt and pulls it over his head with a little help from Garrett. Cal runs his fingers down Garrett’s chest, making goosebumps bloom on his skin. 

“God, Garrett,” Cal groans. “Your _body.”_

Garrett blushes, curling in on himself a little self-consciously. Cal just smiles at him when they make eye contact and gives him a little nod.

“It’s so hot,” Cal whispers. “Strong and powerful. I can’t wait to see everything you can do with it.”

That makes Garrett groan and bury his face in Cal’s neck. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?” Cal teases. “I like the effect it has on you.”

“But…” Garrett tries to argue, but he really has nothing to stand on here - he loves it, too. 

“Do you… do you want to start prepping me?” Cal asks softly, tracing fingers over Garrett’s jaw and his lips as Garrett looks back at him. 

Garrett opens his mouth to speak, but when he can’t form words, he just nods instead. Cal smiles and nods back, shifting so he can help Garrett get under the covers as well. They pull the covers back and Garrett settles between Cal’s spread legs, the sudden realization that he’s actually going to do this settling in his chest with a dull ache. 

“Do you… do you want me to talk you through it?” Cal asks when Garrett just kind of stares for a moment. 

Garrett nods gratefully and then Cal takes the lube from him, opening it and reaching for Garrett’s right hand. The lube is cold on Garrett’s fingers as Cal squeezes some out and he works it around for a bit to warm it up. 

“So, start by just spreading it around. Then you can work in your middle finger,” Cal says, laying back against the pillows. “Just… ease into it and you’ll be fine.”

Garrett does as he’s told. He spreads Cal open with his clean hand and then circles his rim a few times with his lubed fingers. When Cal reaches down and gives his clean handed wrist a squeeze, he presses in with his middle finger, slow, just like Cal said. 

It worries Garrett a little how tight Cal is, like, how is he ever supposed to get anything bigger in there? Cal’s breathing picks up and Garrett worries he’s hurting him, so he stops when he’s only about a second knuckle deep. 

“I’m okay, babe,” Cal says, sliding his hand from Garrett’s wrist to lace their fingers. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Garrett asks because he’s never tried this before and all signs are pointing to it not going well.

“Yes,” Cal says. “I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Trust me when I say I know what I can take and it’s a hell of a lot more than a finger.”

Garrett tries not to let that get to him, and instead focuses on working his finger deeper into Cal. Cal starts to make more pleasured sounds as Garrett starts moving his finger in and out, which helps pump up Garrett’s ego a bit and makes him feel more confident.

“Two,” Cal says after a few minutes. “Add in your pointer finger and just… keep moving them in and out.”

Garrett does as he’s instructed, trying not to freeze up when Cal hisses, but doesn’t give any other inclination that he wants Garrett to stop. When he’s got the two fingers buried inside Cal, Cal squeezes the fingers still laced with his.

“Now you can try to spread them a bit,” Cal says, lifting his free hand and showing Garrett with a sort of scissoring motion. “It’ll help stretch me more.”

“Okay,” Garrett nods. “Like this?”

Garrett spreads his fingers and Cal moans, nodding. Garrett keeps working his fingers in, spreading them wider to try and draw out more beautiful sounds from Cal, grinning when he’s successful.

“Now, _uh,_ try curling them, like this,” Cal says and demonstrates with his fingers. 

Garrett follows the direction and it earns him the loudest moan from Cal yet. He pauses, but Cal’s eyes fly open and he glares at Garrett.

“Don’t fucking stop now,” Cal hisses. “Do that again.”

Garrett does, curling his fingers and pressing over a raised spot in Cal that clearly does something amazing for him. Cal writhes on the bed, looking like a fucking dream. Garrett would quit everything else in his life if he could just stay right here and make Cal look like this for the rest of his life. 

“God fucking dammit. How you are able to find my prostate on your first fucking try…” Cal mutters around a moan. “Jesus, I fucking love you.”

Garrett freezes, partially because it’s all becoming too overwhelming for him, but mostly because Cal just said he loved him for the first time.

Cal pauses, too, after a moment when he realizes what he just said. Cal blushes, coloring his already very flushed cheeks and chest and smiles at Garrett, not backing down.

“I do,” Cal says softly. “I wanted to say it back earlier, but I also couldn’t _not_ kiss you, so.”

“I fucking love you so much,” Garrett says, turning his head and kissing the inside of Cal’s thigh. “Can I… are you good? Can I…”

“Fuck, um,” Cal says, grinning bigger. “One more. Shit. Yeah. I think I need one more first.”

“Okay,” Garrett says and then he’s pushing in a third finger and moving quickly as he works Cal open.

It’s maybe too fast and unforgiving, but clearly Cal likes it from the way he’s moaning and falling apart. Cal’s neglected cock starts leaking precome against his stomach and has turned an angry red color, making Garrett remember his own forgotten cock still confined in his sweats.

As Garrett curls his fingers into Cal’s prostate again, making him throw an arm over his face to muffle his scream, Garrett tears his other hand away from Cal’s and shoves it down his pants. He moans as he gets his fingers around himself and starts to give himself some relief. 

“Fuck, baby, now,” Cal moans and tries to take a few deep breaths. “Please. I won’t last much longer.”

Garrett slips his fingers out with a slick squelching sound and Cal rolls to reach for the condoms as Garrett gets his pants and underwear off. Cal tears open a condom with his teeth and then sits up. 

“Lay back,” Cal directs and Garrett does as he’s told without question.

As soon as Garrett is flat on his back, Cal straddles his thighs, taking his dick in his hand and rolls the condom on. Garrett watches as Cal picks up the lube and spreads a generous amount over him. 

“Are you ready?” Cal asks and Garrett laughs.

“I feel like I’m supposed to ask you that,” Garrett says. “But yes.”

Cal smiles, the softest fucking smile Garrett’s ever seen and then it turns filthy as grabs the base of Garrett’s cock and lifts up to line himself up and then sinks down. 

Cal curses as he gets fully seated, ass flush against Garrett’s hips and the feeling is positively _glorious._ Garrett takes hold of Cal’s hips, eyes searching his face for any sign that he’s in any sort of pain because even though the tight as a vice grip on his cock feels good for Garrett, he’s worried it’s too much for Cal.

“I’m good,” Cal says with a nod as Garrett rubs circles into his hips with his thumbs. “Just give me a sec.”

“Anything,” Garrett says and watches as Cal closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

After a few moments, Cal gives an experimental roll of his hips and then nods to himself. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Garrett asks and Cal rolls his eyes. 

“You’re cute,” Cal says and then bends down and takes Garrett’s face in his hands to kiss him. 

Garrett kisses him back, hands sliding from his hips to Cal’s ass as Cal starts to rock his hips a bit more. It feels absolutely amazing, and Garrett knows he won’t be able to last too long, but thankfully, they have all night to go as many times as they want.

Cal gives Garrett a final searing kiss and then sits up again, finally lifting himself up more and then fucking himself back down. He gives a few tentative bounces before he really starts to fully fuck himself on Garrett’s cock, riding him like it’s his fucking _job._

“Fuck, baby,” Garrett says, words dropping from his mouth without thinking. “You feel so good. Look so good, baby.”

“Fuck, you have no idea,” Cal says and moans, head falling back. “No idea how amazing you feel. Fuck, you’re splitting me open.”

Garrett moans and slides one of his hands from Cal’s ass to his cock and starts pulling him off. Cal moans and his head snaps back up, eyes meeting Garrett’s in a fiery look. Cal rides him for a few more minutes, but then he’s lifting off him and throwing himself down on the bed on his back.

“Shit, sorry, I was about to come,” Cal explains and then grabs for Garrett. “Want you to make me come like this.”

 

Garrett nods desperately and throws himself over Cal, not giving much care to his movements as he lines up and enters Cal again swiftly, holding himself up as he starts fucking into him fast and hard. 

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Cal moans, hand flying to Garrett’s hair as the other starts scratching down his back again. “I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Garrett whispers. “Wanna make you come.”

“Kiss me,” Cal begs and Garrett does, though it’s more heavy panting and clanking of teeth than anything else. 

Garrett gives a few more desperate thrusts and then Cal is _screaming_ and tightening so much around Garrett’s cock that he nearly blacks out. Garrett strokes Cal as he starts to come, turning his face down so he can watch as the come spurts out and paints Cal’s chest in white streaks.

“Oh, fuck me,” Cal moans. “Don’t stop, Garrett. Want you to come in me.”

_“Fuck,”_ is all Garrett can say as he feels is orgasm hit him like a fucking truck.

Garrett would be damned if that wasn’t his best orgasm ever. 

It’s powerful and feels like it lasts for whole _minutes._ He’s still rocking into Cal when he feels like he fully comes to, lips brushing against Cal’s ear as he whispers sweet nothings to him that he’s not at all consciously aware of. 

Cal kisses his jaw and then gives him a little shove, helping Garrett realize that he’s still buried inside Cal and it’s probably not too comfortable anymore. Garrett pulls out and removes the condom, trying not to focus too much on the little whimper Cal makes at the loss. 

Garrett stands up on legs that feel like jelly to dispose of the condom and brings back some tissues to bed. He crawls over to Cal, who looks like a fucking _dream_ and uses the tissues to clean up his stomach and chest. 

“We might as well just shower,” Cal says with a shrug and a blissed out look on his face. “Or were you thinking of a round two?”

“And three and four,” Garrett says with a laugh and then kisses Cal because he can.

“God, I’m so in love with you,” Cal says softly as he looks at Garrett. “That was… so amazing.”

Garrett grins and kisses the tip of Cal’s nose. “I can’t wait to do it again, honestly. And if it wasn’t clear, I’m very much in love with you, too.”

Cal smiles and then pushes Garrett back so he can rest on his chest. “Just promise me you won’t let me fall asleep in this bed that’s probably going to be covered in come when we’re finally done with it. We can go as many times as you want, you’ll just probably have to carry me over there to the clean bed when you’re finally done with me. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.”

Garrett barks out a laugh and pulls Cal tighter to him. “Deal.”

“Just need a few minutes,” Cal says around a yawn. “And I’ll be good to go again.”

“Ditto,” Garrett says and then starts rubbing meaningless shapes against Cal’s back. 

And when Cal’s breathing slows into soft snores, Garrett does as he promised, and gently picks Cal up and carries him over to the clean bed and tucks him in, holding him safe in Garrett’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah baby I can't believe I finally finished it!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this fic and for all the comments and kudos :) I greatly appreciate the love and support. 
> 
> Anyways, let me what you think about the final chapter and if you have any ideas for future fics from me!   
> (Also, I've just crash landed into the stucky fandom like many years late, but I wrote a fic for that and have major plot bunnies for more, so go enjoy if that's your thing!)
> 
> ~sending love and warm vibes to all of you~

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope you liked this so far!
> 
> Comment with suggestions or predictions or just say what you liked :)
> 
> ~~hugs and happy thoughts~~


End file.
